Three makes family
by L J Clark
Summary: Sequel to 'Once alone'. Godric, Eric and Sookie are all trying to live their lives as normally as possible but problems running the kingdom show the vampires Sookie isn't as strong as she makes out.
1. Chapter 1

AN:

Dear fans, I would like to take this opportunity to thank each and every one of you. I am afraid I never get enough chance to acknowledge all of you wonderful people who are taking the time to read my stories. There is nothing on this earth that means more to me than my writing and I am very aware that I have not had as much time to dedicate to it as I would like.

Each day I get an email or two sent to my phone where one of you has added me as favourite or posted a review. I simply cannot express what these mean to me. I think with how bad things have been for me lately they have literally been my life line. So, from the bottom of my heart…THANK YOU.

Now, as I firmly believe that actions speak louder than words I will be posting a new Twilight Story and a sequel to Once Alone. I must explain that I am struggling both with time and ability right now. It seems stress and depression can kill a muse quicker than a gunshot to the head. I will endeavour to update as fast as possible but there may be some delays. I will, however, promise that both stories will be completed even if they are taken through to the New Year.

With that said, keep in touch, enjoy and Merry Christmas!

Laura


	2. Chapter 2

Three makes family

Summary: Sequel to 'Once alone'. Godric, Eric and Sookie are all trying to live their lives as normally as possible but problems running the kingdom show the vampires Sookie isn't as strong as she makes out.

AN: All copyright belongs to Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris. I would also like to mention that I haven't read the books in forever so there WILL be 'mistakes' and I am expecting this to be mostly loved up drivel. I am writing because so many have requested it so if you can't deal with less than perfect plots or stories that deviate too far from SMV/True Blood then don't read!

For everyone else, enjoy. x

Chapter 1

Even for Louisiana it was cold. There was a thick layer of snow on the ground and the windows were covered with frost. Sookie was practically vibrating with excitement as she placed the last decoration on the large Christmas tree. Claudine had offered to come over and help with the decorations but Sookie had insisted that she do it alone. She had put on Gran's old Christmas CD and with each item out of the dusty box of decorations she had been assaulted with a new memory. There had been plenty of tears in the last two hours but as much as she missed her Gran she had felt warmed to do something so familiar to prepare for her favourite holiday.

It had come as no surprise that Vampires didn't usually celebrate Christmas but Godric and Eric had made it clear that they would partake any festivities she wished. They had taken obvious enjoyment in her childlike enthusiasm as the holiday grew closer. Eric had especially enjoyed how Sookie had managed to get Pam excited about the special day, too.

It had been agreed that, as Fangtasia was closed, the three of them would spend the night in. They were going to exchange gifts, dance, drink and watch at least one Christmas movie before retiring. Sookie was going to spend a few hours having Christmas dinner with Albright and her fairy family in Lumos palace. It had seemed the best option as it meant Sookie didn't actually have to worry about cooking and she could see everyone she cared about.

With it already being the 23rd of December Sookie was eager to finish her decorating today so she could do the last bit of shopping tonight. Never before had she left her holiday preparations so late but she had simply been too busy to fit it all in. Eric was now King and he required a great deal of help from both her and Godric to maintain order in his kingdom. (It really didn't help that so many magical creatures were moving to Louisiana to be near Sookie.) On top of that she still had to maintain her royal duties as heir to the Wiccae thrown. There was a great deal of disruption in her grandfather's realm as different factions tried to seize the thrown. They had tried to take Sookie a few times too but it had quickly been discovered (much to their destruction) that Sookie could take care of herself. Sookie led the Wiccae armies to maintain order in the realm and to protect the innocent. All of this combined with seeing friends and family had left very little time for Christmas frivolity.

"Done," she exclaimed triumphantly to herself as her favourite bauble was placed lovingly on the tree. It was a silver dove and her dad had given it to Sookie the Christmas before he died. A tear escaped as Sookie thought about her family. They were all gone. Her parents, gran and now Jason were all dead and gone. It had been the hardest part about returning from the realm. Sookie had discovered Jason had been murdered as a particularly nasty faction thought her brother might have as much power as her. They had killed Jason as soon as they realised he was not magical. It had all happened before her grandfather had even realised he had been in danger. Sookie still blamed herself for neglecting Jason for so long. If he had just known maybe he could have prepared…but she knew that was a lie. Jason was mostly human and these creatures were the darkest and most powerful force of magic in existence. He hadn't stood a chance.

"What's wrong, little one?" Godric was now kneeling on the floor behind her and had pulled her into his deep chest. Sookie hadn't noticed how close to sunset it was. Godric was an early riser which was why they had protected glass throughout all of their properties.

"Just thinking about Jason," Sookie whispered into his chest. She inhaled deeply. His scent could calm her almost as much as his influence on her over the bond. Godric kissed her head and rocked her gently as she tried to stop the tears and calm down.

"You miss your family. What can I do to make you feel better?" He pulled away and hooked his finger under her chin to force her face up. It was as if he was trying to find the answer in her eyes. A small smile curved its way onto Sookie's face as she looked up at him. Even now, after all this time together (nearly two years to her) she was amazed at how he could take her breath away. He was so gorgeous.

"You're already doing it," she admitted before pressing her lips to his. The kiss was slow and soft at first. It was about comfort and devotion. There was no hurry but as the bond swirled between them and their feelings became more heated the kiss deepened.

Godric pulled Sookie onto his lap. Her body straddled his and he forced her to be pushed tightly against him. He wanted to feel all of her as he kissed her with a passion that bordered on desperation. This was his favourite time of day. For one hour or so he had her all to himself. He didn't begrudge sharing with his child, he loved them both so much, but it was at this time of day that Sookie was just HIS. He liked that a lot.

In no time at all Sookie was gasping for breath. Godric growled deep in his chest as she moaned. His lips kissed along her jaw and down her neck as his hand delved under the denim dress and into her panties.

Sookie felt like she would explode as Godric's fingers toyed with her and his lips teased her. She kept her eyes trained on his, they both liked that, and the hunger in his gaze made her burn for him.

"Please," she begged as she felt two cool digits glide over her entrance. It was all he needed to hear. The fingers plunged in causing Godric's fangs to come out at the delight of feeling her wet and tight for him. Godric used his fingers to pump Sookie into a frenzy but it wasn't enough. She could feel the muscles of her stomach tighten but she knew there would be no release. He body craved something else.

"What do you want, little one?" Godric hissed as her hands, which had removed his shirt, left hot trails over his pecks and teased his hard nipples. Sookie pressed her lips to his shoulder and grazed her teeth on his before kissing up his collar bone to his neck.

"You. I need you, Godric, please," she begged. In a flashed of vampire speed he had them both naked and was lying above her. The heat of the fire warmed his skin as the tree lights glinted over them making Sookie look like an angel before him.

Godric looked deep into her gaze before kissing her roughly and gasping in her ear, "I love you." At the same moment he thrust inside her all the way. Sookie's back arched as pleasure shot through her from having Godric deep within her. It was where he belonged. Their hands laced together as their bodies began to find a familiar rhythm. Godric was not slow, nor was he gentle. He was claiming his bonded as if he thought she would escape him but Sookie matched every thrust. She was claiming him right back.

"Oh, Godric, yes!" Sookie cried, urging him on.

"You. Are. Mine!" He growled in her ear, accenting each word with a deep thrust. They came together as Godric plunged his fangs into Sookie's offered neck and drank deeply. The wave of ecstasy crashed through them both so hard they felt as if it may never end. They surrendered to it completely before collapsing into a tangled mess of arms and legs. Godric didn't pull away but rather rested his head on Sookie's shoulder as she panted for air and tried to slow her hammering heart.

"And you couldn't wait for me?" Eric's voice was annoyed but as Sookie looked up to see him sitting on the couch watching them, fangs out, she would have known he was amused even without the bond. His blue eyes gleamed and his mouth quirked up in a small smirk.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'the early bird catches the worm,' Eric?" Sookie asked letting her head fall again as she looked up at the tree. She got the odd feeling her gran's angel was judging her. Eric laughed loudly.

"And would you be the worm in this case, my love?" Sookie looked away from the angel and focused on Godric's deep green eyes. He was now watching her with a beatific smile.

"Damn straight!" She smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"I don't want to go to work," Eric stated pouting. He was still sat on the couch but now Sookie was straddling him as Godric sat beside him. She had kissed him deeply, saying good morning. His hands were in her hair and he was massaging her head with his long fingers.

"I wish you could come shopping, too." Sookie admitted, "but kingdoms don't run themselves and you can have me anyway you want me as soon as we get back."

"Promise?" Sookie laughed at the way his eyes lit up like a little boy. She leaned forward and kissed him again, whispering against his soft lips.

"Promise."

"As much as I hate to interrupt this, we need to go before all the shops close, little one." Sookie pulled back and nodded. Eric helped her to her feet and Godric laced his fingers with hers as he led her to the car.

"Now take care of my baby," Eric warned his maker. Godric just laughed at the empty threat in his voice.

"Are you referring to the corvette or Sookie, Eric?" Sookie stifled a laugh at Godric's teasing as he helped her into her seat and ran to get into his own.

"Both," Eric stated with a fangy smile.

"Have no fear, my child; I shall treat her with the greatest care and affection." With that he started the car vampire quick and sped out of the garage.

Sookie turned to look at Godric as he drove. He was smiling slyly. "That was mean," she admonished. Godric chuckled and turned to look at her face.

"It was the truth, little one." He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it before lacing their fingers together again and placing it in his lap.

The mall was still heaving with only two hours before the stores closed. It seemed that Sookie was not the only one who had last minute shopping to do. Godric tensed at the crowds. He didn't like his beloved being so exposed, it was too dangerous.

"Where to first?" he asked with a hiss as a man got too close to Sookie, a leer on his face. The man jumped back at the sight of the angry vampire and ran in the opposite direction.

"Stop it," Sookie commanded pulling Godric into a hug and kissing his neck. "I will be fine," she looked up into his worried green eyes. "And I belong only to you and Eric." He nodded and retracted his fangs and Sookie reached up on her toes and kissed him in the middle of the crowd. "I need to go to the jewellers and Bloomingdales. I have most of the gifts sorted from online shopping but there are a few bits I missed." With that she took his hand and led him to her first stop.

As Sookie quickly picked out what she needed from Bloomingdales, Godric got lost in the women's underwear department. He found several things he very much wanted to see Sookie in. They finished at the same time and headed to the third floor where the jewellers were located.

"So how come you and Eric have already gotten your gifts? When did you do that?" Sookie asked as they stood on the escalator. Godric smiled up at the angel before him. She was so beautiful and he couldn't believe how much she pleased him. Her love of this holiday made him feel human again as he felt her excitement and anticipation.

"Eric's day man, Bobby, purchased our gifts weeks ago. As we cannot go out in the day we simply email him our lists and he does as we tell him." Sookie frowned and stepped off the escalator.

"How come I have never met him then? I didn't even know Eric had a day man."

"You have been rather busy, little one and you spend your days with your family or asleep with us. I am sure you will meet him soon." Sookie smiled as Godric kissed her lightly before continuing towards the store.

"I need to find a nice watch for Sam." Sookie explained to Godric as they looked over all the things in the glass case.

"What about this one?" Godric asked pointing to a Rolex Submariner. It had a green face and was everything you would expect from such a dear piece.

"That's perfect!" Sookie cheered kissing him deeply for his help. "Sam will love it. Can I get that one please?" She asked turning to the pimply sales girl with a smile. The girl took one look at Godric nodded her head and scampered off to do as directed. Godric laughed into the kiss.

"Now why in the world would she be afraid of you?" Sookie asked cockling her hip and pushing her breasts into his chest.

"I believe it has something to do with me being a vampire, little one," Godric whispered into her ear before biting her lobe and sucking on it causing her to moan.

"I love that you're a vampire," Sookie whispered breathlessly. Godric pulled back and placed his hands on either side of her face. He gently rubbed his thumbs on her cheeks.

"I know you do. That's just another reason why I adore you, my angel. You accept us for who we are rather than looking at what we are."

"I love you so much, Godric."

The sales assistant returned with the watch at the same time as Godric's phone rang.

"It's Eric," he whispered as he flipped the phone open and listened. Sookie paid for her purchase but she kept one ear on the conversation as she felt both ends of the bond flare in annoyance.

"He wouldn't dare to challenge you, surely?" Godric asked outraged. "I'm on my way." He slammed the phone shut and growled causing the woman to shriek and step back.

Sookie ignored the woman, "What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"The maker of that vampire Eric killed last week is challenging the punishment. He claims that Eric doesn't have the right to punish a vampire with final death for killing a human. He wants Eric to apologise and pay a fine as compensation."

"But that's ridiculous. The idiot killed a police officer right outside a police station. Why does he need you? Can't he just banish the maker?"

"Yes but this vampire is very old and he wants me there in case there is trouble."

"Well let's go then!" Sookie said pulling Godric out of the store. Godric stopped just outside the door.

"No, little one, Pam is on her way. You can stay and finish here while we deal with this."

"But-" Sookie was silenced as Godric placed a finger over her lips.

"We will call you if you are needed, my princess, our queen, but we should be able to handle it between the two of us. You stay and spend some time with Pam." Sighing Sookie nodded. She knew she wouldn't win this argument and she really did need to finish her shopping. She also wanted to get something to eat. She would just teleport to the throne room if she felt like they were in trouble.

"Okay but you better call me if you need help!" She warned with a firm voice. Godric chuckled and kissed her again.

"You are so sexy when you are angry."

Godric led Sookie to a small steakhouse where she could wait for Pam and get something to eat at the same time. With one last kiss he raced away. He hated leaving her behind but he knew she would be safe and his child needed him.

"So what are you getting me?" Pam asked. She had arrived at the same time as Sookie's stake and they sat talking while Sookie ate.

"Nuh uh, not a chance I am telling," Sookie said with an amused smile at her friend.

"Oh come on, Sookie. You won't tell me what you are getting those boys of yours the least you can do is give me a hint."

Sookie laughed, "Nope."

"Well what else do you need to purchase?" She asked clearly annoyed at being unable to threaten the information out of her friend. She had admitted a few weeks ago that she missed the days she could intimidate Sookie into submission. The fact that she had said it as Sookie refused to read a fangbanger's mind for her had only made Sookie laugh harder.

"I need to get the baseball season ticket for Alcide and a couple of photo albums for my grandfather."

"Photo albums?" Pam asked surprised. Sookie smiled fondly.

"I'm giving him some family photo albums with pictures of my mom and me and Jason as kids. It won't make up for all the time he missed but I thought he might like to see how happy she was before she died."

Pam cleared her face of all emotion, which only reinforced the fact she was feeling very touched, before speaking, "That is a very kind and thoughtful gesture. I am sure he will love his Christmas gift."

"Thanks, Pam," Sookie quickly finished her meal and paid before running to the last few shops. They only just made it to the camera shop in time but it took her only a few seconds to select what she wanted.

"Are you alright, Sookie?" Pam asked for the third time in an hour.

"Mhuh, just checking." She had been monitoring the bond very closely but so far all she had felt was annoyance. It seemed they were handling things just fine without her.

"They'll be fine. I cannot believe a vampire as old and strong as Kyan Warren has tried to challenge Eric. I mean he must know that he cannot win. The guy was around during the time of the first Romans. He is older than Godric. I think that's what had Eric so concerned; he must be up to something to be doing such a stupid thing."

"I think it's all sorted. I can feel only longing now," Sookie said with relief. She just wanted to get back. She had a promise to keep and she knew Eric would make sure she kept it. However, the more she thought about it the more she realised that something was rotten in the state of Denmark.

AN: The last line is a reference to Hamlet, it means something isn't right in the kingdom and others are trying to steal the throne.

Sorry for the short updates. I think this will be a regular thing as I am writing two stories at once.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

She woke early, very early considering she had been kept awake until dawn. Not that she had been complaining but as she stretched out her tired body she knew two hours sleep just wasn't going to be enough. Unfortunately, she also knew that there was no way she was going to go back to sleep. Not today. It was Christmas.

Carefully she peeled herself out of the death grip of her vampires. It was a routine she still found rather funny. Especially, like today, when the vampires in question ended up in a face to face embrace having both been curled around her. She spared a moment to admire them, pushing down the desire to get back into bed and do very naughty things, before heading for a quick shower.

"Merry Christmas, cousin," Claudine sang as she appeared in the kitchen out of nowhere. Sookie had quickly dressed in an old pair of comfortable jeans and a red wool knit jumper and was now sat at the breakfast bar sipping a cup of coffee and nibbling on a fruit salad.

"Merry Christmas, Claudine. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be at the palace for lunch." The fairy giggled and sat down opposite Sookie.

"I am but I thought I would warn you." The wide smile on her face was the only thing that stopped Sookie from flying into a panic.

"Warn me about what?" Sookie asked getting up and pouring another coffee with extra cream and sugar.

"Thanks," Claudine murmured taking a sip as Sookie sat back down. "Did you know that no fairy has been invited to Lumos palace for a meal, hell even a meeting, in seven centuries. Nial is giddy at the thought of having Christmas dinner with Albright. He sees this as the first step into forging a new alliance with the Wiccae. He knows such a friendship would help stabilise his position and the position of our family in fairy. I haven't seen him this excited since I was a little girl. Just a heads up." She broke out into giggles again. It was obvious she found great amusement in the situation.

"Okay. Is everyone going then?" Sookie had spent weeks trying to organise a way to see everyone in one day. It had been her grandfather who had finally told her to relax and invite her fae family to the palace for lunch before going home to her vampires. She had been so thrilled at the idea she had flung herself into his arms. He had been knocked back by her attack but it had only made him hold her that much tighter as he kissed her hair and chuckled softly. He loved her so much and was so proud of the leader she had become.

"Claude isn't coming. He has a new boyfriend and wanted to spend the day with him. The others are staying in fairy as you don't really know them but Nial and I will be there." Sookie smiled fondly at her cousin. If she was honest she was glad it was just the two of them coming. She loved Claude, as she did all her family, but she still thought he was a grumpy asshole.

"Good. I want to give you your gifts." At the thought of presents the fairy's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together.

"Yey! I better start getting ready then!" She popped away leaving a smiling Sookie alone once more.

As she finished her breakfast Sookie thought about the reactions Sam and Alcide had had to their gifts. She had gone to Merlotte's to see Sam and he had swung her around in his arms before introducing her to his new girlfriend. He had loved his watch although stated that it was way too much and that she really shouldn't have bothered.

Alcide had had no such conviction when he had been given the season ticket to his favourite baseball team. She had left it until he had dropped her off at home at the end of his shift. He was getting a few days off as she was going to be with her vampires or in another realm. He had been vibrating with euphoria and given her a big kiss on her cheek before driving off to be with the pack.

Sookie had decided it felt really good to give and she was looking forward to seeing what reaction Godric and Eric would have to their gifts. She had to admit that she felt slightly proud of herself. Their presents had not been easy to acquire but she had the feeling they were going to love them. She had spent months trying to think of what to get. What did you get someone who had been alive forever and had everything they ever wanted?

Looking at the clock, Sookie realised she had been sat idle for too long and hurried to get her things. She was expected at the palace and with the time difference she would only get a short time there as it was. She picked up the box she had prepared the night before and left by the stairs and then she teleported herself to her second home.

Warm arms surround her as soon as the box was on the floor and she leaned into the embrace with a soft smile.

"Merry Christmas, my child," Albright murmured into her hair. He smelt of candy floss and flowers with a hint of something musky like old books. Sookie knew the smell well and she breathed him in deep.

"Merry Christmas, papa. I love you." At the tender words they each gripped tighter to strengthen the hug.

"I love you, too, my Sookie. I miss you terribly." He pulled away to smile down at her. "So like your mother. I am proud of you, Sookie. The guard tell me you have been working hard to stop those retched traitors." Sookie smiled shyly and nodded. He took her hand in his and led her out of the room. The box floated in the air behind them as they moved. "Your fairies are here. Nial was most eager to discuss forming a new alliance between our kinds. I told him I would leave all the details up to you. I hope you don't mind?" Sookie just shook her head and smiled wider. She was just so happy to be back with her grandfather. She would never tell Godric or Eric but she missed him living in Louisiana. She was so busy working that even when she was in the realm she rarely got to spend any time with him and it hurt to be away from a man she had come to love as much as her gran.

They quickly reached the grand dining hall. It looked just as you would expect the dining hall of a palace to look like. There were fine paintings covering the walls and the table was long enough to fit a small army around it. The table settings were solid gold and the centre piece was only out staged by the grand chandelier in the ceiling above them. Nial was already seated beside Claudine at one end but they both jumped to their feet when Albright entered with Sookie.

"Merry Christmas, Nial," Sookie sang with a smile. She hugged him gently before sitting next to her grandfather at the table. It was odd for her to have the two sides of her family in one place. She was close to Claudine and she loved Nial but she had never really gotten that close to him. She just found it easier to embrace her Wiccae side than her fairy nature. She supposed being bonded to two very powerful vampires probably didn't help with that. "Here," she said taking out three packages from the box and handing them out so each person had one.

"Sookie," Albright groaned with a frown. He had warned her not to worry with gifts but she had graciously ignored him. Nial and Claudine smiled widely and their eyes sparked as they took their treasures without complaint.

"Oh Sookie! It's wonderful, thank you," Claudine gushed as she tore open her gift to reveal a family blanket. Sookie had spent hours (it had taken months) knitting and stitching to make a multi-coloured blanket. She had then used her magic to infuse it with love and warmth. The idea was that when a member of her family was under it they would be suffused with the love and affection Sookie felt for them. Sookie could tell she was about to be bombarded by a hug from her cousin but they were both distracted by Nial's slack jawed expression.

"How in the wold did you get this?" He asked with awe shinning in his eyes.

Sookie shrugged her shoulders. "I asked around until I found someone who could help. In the end all I needed was the right focus and I could summon it. I know you want to find who killed Fintan and having the knife he was killed with will allow you to do that. I made sure to cover it in a magic cloak so no one else can summon it and you and other members of my family can touch it without harm but it is still iron. If you use it on another fairy, one I am not related to, it will kill them." The toothy grin she received from her great grandfather was far from comforting. In fact, it sent a shiver of cold down her spine but she steeled herself and ignored it. She wanted her grandfather's murders to come to justice, too. Especially as she suspected they also murdered her parents. She knew this had been the best gift she could give Nial. She didn't know how much it would hurt having your enemies kill your child to get to you but she knew how much it hurt to lose those you loved.

"Thank you, Sookie. This is the best gift I have ever received. I promise you I will make those you harmed our family pay." Sookie just nodded with a small smile and turned to look at Albright. His eyes were rimmed with tears. She placed her hand over his.

"I can't bring her back for you but I can show you how happy she was and how you still have family that loves you." He didn't speak but stood, placing the photo album down on the table and pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear. It amazed him how kind his grandchild could be. She was a constant surprise to him and he loved her all the more for it.

"Aw you look so cute in pigtails, Sook," Claudine giggled from where she was sneaking a peak at the album. Sookie lifted her head to rest her chin on her grandfather's shoulder and stuck her tongue out at her cousin. Nial and Claudine laughed heartily at her.

They ate their Christmas meal in jovial spirits as they talked. Sookie's hand would occasionally trace the patters on the leather cuff bracelet which was now on her wrist. It had been a gift from Nial and Claudine. They knew how much she still secretly suffered. They were the only ones- apart from Albright- who knew what had happened to her in the year away from her vampires. Sookie tried not to think of it. The magic in the cuff was already helping. She could feel it soothing away some of her pain but she knew it would never be powerful enough to fix her completely. She knew she would have to do that and until she summed up the courage to tell her bondeds she would never be able to heal fully.

Albright had given her the best gift, however. It wasn't much to look at, just a plain platinum ring but it was rare magic. The ring would allow Sookie to travel through time. Sookie knew such magic was very dangerous and held endless restrictions. She knew she could never go back to save a life or anything like that but it would allow her to spend more time in the realm with her Grandfather. She would no longer have to worry about the time difference. She could just go back home to the time she was expected. It was perfect.

The ring meant she could spend as long as she wanted in the realm. She thoroughly enjoyed not having to worry about time. She knew how much it hurt her vampires to be in the realm while they were awake. They allowed it because they knew she had duties to perform but Sookie tried very hard to be back for the hours of darkness. Being able to enjoy a full Christmas meal with her family was a wonderful treat. They had talked about the alliance and agreed on terms. They discussed u state of both realms and the vampire kingdom. They said prayers for gran and Jason. It so much to Sookie and she was truly happy…if only she could escape those rotten memories. They didn't talk about it, they all knew better than that, but it didn't stop Sookie from thinking about it. She supposed it was so much worse because now the memories were mixed with an overwhelming guilt. She knew she should tell Godric and Eric. They deserved to know but she didn't know how. She would think about it tomorrow.

Once the meal was done, and Sookie couldn't move having eaten so much, Nial and Claudine said their farewells. They were needed back in fairy. Sookie gave each a hug and a kiss before promising to ring Claudine later in the week.

"You are longing for your vampires," Albright had pointed out as he walked with her around the garden. They hadn't said much since they had been alone but that was what was so special about their relationship. They enjoyed each other's company and didn't need words to express that fact.

"Am I that obvious?" Sookie asked. She had been missing her vampires greatly but at the same time she didn't want to go. Albright stopped their walk and turned to look at her. His fingers skimmed her cheek.

"I recognise that look on your face. You are very lucky, Sookie. You have two homes. You know this will always be your home, no matter where else you may choose to reside. Go be with them. It has been a good day and I will see you soon." They had hugged once more and she had teleported back home. She arrived just as the last rays of sun dipped beyond the horizon.

"Pam, what are you doing here?" Sookie was sat on the sofa enjoying the fire and admiring the tree as she waited for her vampires to get back. They had each wished her a very merry Christmas upon waking (which they had then enthusiastically ensured she had.) But once dressed they had told her they needed to collect something and would be back within the hour. They had refused to give her any details but the gleam in Godric's eyes told her it was a surprise worth waiting for.

"Eric called and told me if I wanted to see you today I had better come while he was gone because then he and Godric were going to make sure you were off limits." Pam shrugged before handing Sookie a small wrapped box.

Sookie opened the box carefully to reveal a beautiful set of emerald earrings. "They're beautiful, Pam. Thank you."

"I am glad you like them. Now, may I finally find out what you have gotten for me?" Pam begged. Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Y'know, Pamela, you can be kind of a brat." They both laughed as Pam shrugged.

"I know but you try living with Eric for a few hundred years. I assure you that you will be a brat too." Sookie got up and selected the correct boxes from under the tree before returning to the sofa and handing over the gift.

"Merry Christmas, Pam."

Pam tore into the paper with vampiric speed leaving bits of paper fluttering in the air around them. It looked like some sort of weird gift storm.

"These are beautiful. Thank you, Sookie." Pam spoke in an emotionless voice but Sookie could see the affection in her eyes as she looked between the two dresses and Sookie.

"I know pastel colours are your thing," Sookie explained.

"What is this?" Pam suddenly asked with wonder as she fingered her main gift. It was a gold rope bracelet with two interweaving chains. "I can feel power from it."

"That is the true gift, Pam. It's a sister to sister spell. It means that as long as you are wearing that bracelet you will be able to call me for help. I know you can take care of yourself and Eric will always look after you, too but I worry. I know we have a lot of very dangerous enemies now. No matter what, you can use that bracelet to summon your sister to help you." Despite her best efforts Pam felt the bloody tears leaving her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Sookie. I am very fond of you my sister. This means a great deal, thank you." The words were whispered into Sookie's ear as Pam clutched her in a tight embrace. Sookie could feel the love flowing between them and she was pleased Pam knew how important she was.

"What did we miss?" Eric asked in a dry tone. Pam and Sookie parted to see him leaning against the doorframe. His arms were folded as if demanding answers but there was a small smirk on his face as his eyes sparked with love for them both.

Sookie felt her whole body shiver with lust as she looked over at Eric. His muscled chest rippled under the black tee he wore. Never before had she been so grateful that vampires were not affected by the cold. It didn't help that both Eric and Godric were sending lust, love and anticipation through the bond in waves.

"Mind your own business, Eric. Some things are between girls and you just have to butt out." Pam snapped as she tried to wipe her tears up.

"You made her leak?" Eric asked Sookie with an arched eyebrow. Sookie just shrugged before getting up and crossing the room until she was standing right before him.

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss hello?" She asked flirtatiously. Eric's lips were on her before she could blink. The kiss started out soft and slow but quickly deepened as Eric stood to his full height and splayed both hands on Sookie's back to pull her closer. Sookie moaned into Eric's mouth as she felt her hips press up against his at the exact moment his tongue plunged into her willing mouth. She knew she would have to break away to breathe soon but that only made her cling to Eric that much harder. Eventually Eric moved his lips to her throat and trailed them down her neck before landing at her ear.

"Hello, dear one." Sookie felt her head spin. She still couldn't fathom how a creature as stunning as Eric could want her.

"I suppose my time is up," Pam pouted. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sookie." She picked her gifts up and patted Sookie's shoulder on her way out. Eric immediately picked Sookie up and placed her back on the sofa before standing and pointing a finger at her.

"Don't move," he ordered and then dashed from the room.

"What the hell?" Sookie complained when Godric began tying a blindfold over her eyes from behind.

"We just want to make sure your gifts remain a surprise, little one." Godric assured her as he sat beside her. He took both of her hands in one of his and after kissing the palms he held them, restraining her.

Sookie could hear Eric placing parcels down in front of her and she could feel the growing anticipation in them both. It was almost too much to take. She felt her own excitement growing.

"Where have you been?" She asked trying to distract herself.

"The club. That is where we stored your gifts so you would not discover them. Bobby met us there with you final present," Eric explained before sitting down on the floor beside Sookie's legs. She could feel his cool body press against her.

"Okay, you can look now," Godric allowed as he released her hands and whipped the blindfold away. Sookie was squealing in delight within seconds of regaining her sight.

"His name is Loki," Eric explained with a smile. Sookie was bouncing in her seat as she looked down into the eyes of the most adorable golden retriever puppy.

"I didn't know it was possible but I actually think I am jealous, of a dog!" Godric complained.

"I know what you mean," Eric teased but both of them were beaming at the childish joy on Sookie's face. She was so happy. As she hugged the puppy in her lap her love and happiness flooded the bond making them feel more at peace than ever before.

"I love him!" Sookie crooned as she played with pup's ears and giggled at his wagging tail. "Thank you, so much." Tears began to fall from her eyes as she was once again overwhelmed by the love she felt for her vampires.

"It is our pleasure, little one," Godric promised as he wiped her tears away and replaced them with a kiss.

That wasn't the only gift. They bombarded her with sexy nighties, lingerie, jewellery, chocolates, tickets to concerts and expensive perfume. The puppy remained her favourite. He sat happily on her lap, licking her face every time she forgot to pet him. Both Godric and Eric took turns hissing at the dog when he did so but he only bared his teeth and growled back at them, unafraid and tail still wagging. That made Sookie giggle uncontrollably meaning both vampires couldn't remain angry at the dog. It brought her too much joy.

"He really is a Loki," Eric complained. "I think that mutt is going to be nothing but mischief and trouble," he predicted.

"Just like the owner," Godric retorted wryly.

"I resent that!" Sookie complained hugging the puppy closer to her body. Both vampires just laughed at her outrage. They could feel her amusement and agreement over the bond. "I love my gifts, thank you." Sookie kissed each vampire both smiling devilishly. "Now it's your turn," she announced as four parcels floated out from under the tree. Two landed in Godric's lap and two in Eric's. "Merry Christmas!"

"Is this a witch's charm?" Godric asked stunned. Both vampires had opened their first box to reveal identical leather cords that held a unique pendant attached.

"Yes. I made them from my own blood, too which means no witch will ever be able be able to influence you. Witchcraft will not work on you as long as you wear your charm. In fact, fairy magic won't work either. That's why I made it from my own blood." Both vampires put on their necklaces as she spoke. They were speechless.

"But I thought these charms were never given?" Eric asked slightly alarmed.

"It means my magic won't work on you- unless you allow it to. They aren't given out because witches don't like the idea of people being resistant to their power. I trust you. I know what it means but I would rather you be protected from all magic and risk not being able to defend myself against you than only protecting you from some magic. You won't hurt me and now no witch can hurt you."

"Thank you, little one. I am honoured that you would show me this much trust." Godric spoke solemnly before leaning down and kissing her deeply. Loki began to growl causing Sookie to break away from the kiss giggling. Godric hissed.

"Now open the other present," Sookie ordered both vampires.

"Where the hell did you get this?" Eric shrieked in delight. Sookie was hit with a blast of excitement. In his hands was a large sword but what made it special was the family crest that was carved into the hilt. Eric's family.

"I had it made. Pam helped me find the crest and I got a goblin friend of mine to craft the sword. It's the strongest weapon of its kind." She explained proudly.

"I know. I can feel it. Goblins are known for their craftsmanship. But this," he traced the crest with his finger, "thank you, my love." Eric got to his feet, carefully placing the sword on the floor, and kissed Sookie deeply. He used his hands to cup her face as he poured every bit of love for her into the kiss. The puppy growled.

"Damn mutt!" Eric cursed pulling away. Sookie was giggling again. Both Godric and Eric were frowning at the dog in her lap which only caused her giggles to turn into full laughs.

"So, little one, what could you have gotten me?" Godric asked to calm her. It worked. She was instantly still and watching him with excitement. It was clear to both vampires that this was the gift she was most proud of. Her feelings were flooding the bond causing them to smile in wonder. He tore the paper away slowly to reveal a white crystal nestled in a black box amongst tissue paper. Picking out the stone his eyes widened and he gasped. The stone fell back in the box and his eyes shot to Sookie. "How?"

Sookie grinned like a fool. "What is it?" Eric asked intrigued by his maker's reaction. He had been exchanging gifts with his maker for a thousand years but never before had he felt such a reaction.

"A wishing stone," Godric said. His voice was full of awe and wonder, reverence. At the name Eric stilled. His eyes scoured Sookie's face in worship.

"How could you have gotten a wishing stone?" Eric asked astonished. It seemed their girl really could do anything.

"I made it." Godric was reeling. Just when he thought he couldn't be surprised any more she said something like that. A wishing stone was rare. Like, dead doe-doe rare but to have made it…it didn't bare thinking about. Power like that was unimaginable and if anyone found out they would never rest until Sookie was theirs. "Don't worry," she whispered placing her hand on Godric's. "No one knows. I am safe. It took a few goes but I finally figured out the right combination of magic, will power and potion. You have one wish to do anything you want. Use it wisely."

Eric could sense the conflict within his maker and he knew that if he wasn't careful Sookie would be hurt by the turn in Godric's emotions. Not wanting the wonderful day to end in such a way he did what he did best.

Loki was picked up and carried to the kitchen where there was a bed and food already set up for him. The door was closed behind him. Then a worried Sookie was lifted up and placed on a Vikings shoulder, immediately shocking Godric into the present, and carried up the stairs to the bedroom. At her yelled complaints and frantic wiggling to get free Eric merely laughed heartily and smacked her ass.

Sookie scowled at both of them as she was dumped on the bed like a sack of potatoes. They were eying her like the predators that they were with hungry eyes and fangs down all the way. Her annoyance evaporated, morphing into lust and need.

"Are you ready for us, lover?" Eric asked licking his lips. Sookie felt her insides quiver as wetness pooled on her thighs.

"Always," she vowed.

In a blur of vampire speed all three of them were naked and lying on the large bed. Godric sat back against the head board with his arms behind his head. He had pulled Sookie into his lap so that her body was flush with his. It was his way of telling them he just wanted to watch this one. He knew there would be plenty of opportunity for a more…active role later in the night.

Eric started at her breasts. He licked and nipped at them until she was quivering with need. "Please, Eric," she begged. He obliged her by placing a nipple in his mouth and sucking. His fangs grazed her but he was careful not to bite. That would come later. One hand toyed with the other nipple as he sucked while his free hand travelled along her body, teasing her into supplication.

When his hand finally reached her apex Sookie bucked her hips. Eric let his long fingers travel down to toy with her nub. He rolled it around between his finger and thumb before pinching it.

Sookie hissed as Eric surrounded her. She could barely think straight as she felt him sucking on her nipple and playing with her sex. Her hips bucked, she was desperate to feel him inside her. "Please," she panted as she felt his fingers ghost over her entrance. "Please."

Eric pulled away from her nipple, not stopping his teasing fingers, to look her in the eye. "Tell me what you want, lover," he demanded.

"Please," she begged. He removed his hands causing her to whimper.

"Tell me," he ordered firmly. "What do you want, Sookie?"

"You, please Eric, I need you!" She was writhing and panting as she became overwhelmed by the lust in the bond.

Eric let his fingers drift back down to lightly tease her nub but they did nothing but stoke her desire, there was no relief. "What do you want?" He repeated fighting a smile as he looked down at his angelic love. He could see in her eyes, and feel over the bond what she wanted but they were trying to get her to be more vocal. They thought it would help her become more confident.

"I want you to fuck me until I come screaming your name, Eric!" Sookie finally roared as she looked him dead in the eye.

"It would be my pleasure, lover," Eric boasted. In one thrust he was all the way inside her. She gasped at the size of him but he didn't give her time to adjust. He began slamming into her at a frantic pace. Sookie had to grip the sheets in both hands as she felt Eric ride her. Her body moved against his instinctively as she let him guide her. She felt her stomach muscles tighten as the pleasure built and built. With each thrust she felt like the bond between them was strengthened. She was his and he was showing her why. Her mind was lost to the sensations he was creating. She felt herself climbing higher and higher until she was flying in a wash of blinding white light.

"FUCK, I LOVE YOU ERIC!" Sookie screamed as she came violently. Her skin glowed and her pleasure was spread through the bond causing both vampires to come screaming, too.

Eric gasped as he felt her milking every drop of his release. When he was left with only after shocks he leaned over her to look directly into her eyes. "As I love you, my Sookie." He kissed her tenderly on the lips and fell to the side.

Sookie curled up in between her vampires. She felt her body still shuddering with aftershocks and there was a peaceful numbness. She felt sated but it wasn't enough. Her body may be happy but she wanted more. She curled up, resting her head on Eric's chest. She would rest for a moment but then she was going to show her vampires just why they loved her. She knew they wouldn't complain.

It was going to be a very merry Christmas indeed!

AN: I am not sure how much of this story I will be able to write before Christmas as I want the Twilight story to be done by the end of the year (as it's much shorter). Just in case I don't get a chance to update before the 25th I would like to say a massive MERRY CHRISTMAS to you all. Thanks for reading and keep those reviews coming. They really do help me keep going. xx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Eric took a deep unnecessary breath and smiled internally. The scent of sex was heavy in the air and it was a sweet aroma he could simply not get enough of. He let his long fingers stroke down the hot warm back that was lying next to him. Godric was running his fingers though her hair as he stared at her with adoration.

They had spent a great deal of time enjoying each other. It had been a sex marathon to remember. Sookie had certainly put the 'merry' in merry Christmas. So much so, in fact, that both vampires had struggled to keep up with her as she used her powers to bring them more pleasure than they had ever known before. They couldn't wait for New Year!

Sookie had drifted off to sleep with a huge smile on her lips as she clutched her vampires close. She had being resting peacefully for a couple of hours and both Eric and Godric had enjoyed just savouring the peace of the moment with her close. Now, however, her warm skin began to overheat. There was a thick layer of sweat coating her and her body began to tremble.

"It's starting," Eric stated grimly as he looked up into his maker's eyes. It was the same way every night.

"Yes," Godric looked down at Sookie with pain clear in his eyes. Their grip, which had been soft and soothing, became firm and restraining as the trembling turned to thrashing. Sookie became breathless as she writhed in the bed with her two vampires holding her down to keep her from causing harm.

"NO," she screamed in agony, "KILL ME, PLEASE!" She begged before screaming out into the darkness.

"It's not getting better," Eric groaned as he watched her shake and tremble beneath him.

"No, we need to find out what happened. It's been long enough and still she does not confide in us. I think it's time to ask her," Godric spoke with dread in his heart. They had agreed that they would wait for her to tell them. The first night she had returned they had been maddened by the nightmares knowing what they meant. They could guess all too easily at what must have happened to her while she was away from their protection. They didn't understand why no one would tell them but as trust had been such a problem before they had sworn to wait. To trust her.

"I think you're right. She is suffering and I cannot stand it." Eric agreed easily. "You want to hire more guards, don't you?"

"Yes." Godric looked up to see the deep blue of his child's eyes. They held the cold calculating menace he had perfected over the years. "Eric, we both know if anything happened to her it would be the end of us. I don't see why protecting her with everything in our power is such a problem?"

"You know very well the problem. She is not some treasure we can lock away in a safe. She will only run from us if we make her feel trapped. She deserves her freedom, Godric." Eric shifter his weight to catch Sookie's arm as she flung it towards the headboard. He would not see her harmed.

"To what cost? She is far more powerful than we ever understood. She is in danger with every breath she takes. I will not lose her, Eric, not again." Bloody tears rolled down his face as he thought of what would happen were she to die.

"Neither will I. I merely suggest we discuss it with her. We cannot order this," Eric insisted. He could feel his maker's desperation mix with Sookie's overwhelming fear through their bond. He felt the prickling of his own fear. He wanted to agree with his maker whole heartedly. He, too, felt the possessive urges that were common with their kind. He longed to protect his mate and destroy all those that would do her harm. He refrained, however. The truth was they couldn't protect her. She was a power above them and if they tried to hide her away they would lose her again. He knew he had to be the voice of reason. He hated it.

"I know. She will not be forced but she will never agree to the guards, not now." Sometimes Godric hated that his mate was so powerful. She had an army under her control so it was rational she would deny the need for guards. If only she could see how much he needed her. He hated that something had happened to her and he hadn't been there to save her. He loathed himself for letting her leave him only to get hurt.

As Sookie's screams quietened to sobs and then whimpers and her thrashing became slight trembling once more the vampires looked on with deep worry. "She never deals with her pain," Eric stated. "She buries it away or runs from it. We have to help her deal with this."

"She is young. We will teach her to deal with her memories but until we know what causes the nightmares we cannot help her heal." Godric returned to stroking her hair as he once again marvelled the angel beside him. How had they become so lucky? It terrified him to think of how easily their family could be destroyed.

Eventually, as the dawn approached, Godric and Eric relaxed once more. They didn't need to speak about their fears. They knew each other well enough. It was the biggest disadvantage to their age. It was why most vampires avoided such relationships. They had lived long enough to know that all things came to an end and that all creatures died, eventually. That fear was their biggest weakness and it was infuriating that they couldn't simply order their mate to understand.

"The sun is about to rise. Are you sure you don't wish to discuss Kyan Warren?" Godric challenged his child with a raised eyebrow.

"What is there to say?"

"You banished him. You know that will not be the end to it. He left far too easily."

"You want to know why I let him walk away?" Godric nodded.

"I thought I taught you better than that, my king," he teased. Godric knew how merciless Eric could be. He had taught him to be so but for some reason he had not killed the older vampire. It was the logical action and yet Eric had let him walk away.

"We both know that a vampire like Kyan Warren, a vampire older than both of us combined, is not going to challenge me for a petty dispute over a child he didn't care for. I want to know who he is working with and letting him go so things can play out was the only way to discover the answer." Eric answered honestly. He sense his maker did not approve but as King it had been his choice to make.

"A risky move. I don't suppose you considered just letting our telepath find the answer?" Eric's fangs dropped fully as rage consumed him.

"You think I would put her in danger like that?" While Sookie often held court with her vampires they had made a great effort to keep her away from the more…volatile situations. They had also refrained from asking her to use her gifts. They loved her for her not her abilities and they wanted to be sure she knew that.

"No but this choice puts us all in danger. We need to watch Warren carefully and I think considering how turbulent your kingdom is right now we should keep Sookie close."

"I agree. The kingdom is doing well and my subjects are both loyal and proud to have Sookie as their Queen. We just need to eliminate these takeover threats and everything will be much calmer." Eric was confident. He had worked hard to ensure his Kingdom was run fairy and justly. He had spent a great deal of time finding ways to finance everything so his subjects would not be taxed for the former regime's mistakes. He knew that was just another reason the sheriffs were reporting an increase in vampires relocating to Louisiana.

"What are you holding back?" Godric challenged.

"You know me too well. I have no evidence but I suspect the takeover is somehow linked to the group challenging Albright. That is why I think it prudent to find out who is working with Warren." Eric had heard rumours that a sorcerer was pulling Warren's strings.

"I just hope the threat can be resolved before the kingdom gala. I want Sookie safe and happy so she can enjoy the life she has chosen with us. She works too hard." Godric pressed his lips to her neck before laying back and letting the rising sun claim him for his day rest. He had much to think about but he knew the following night would be significant to them all.

AN: Just a short one but it's important. I hope it gives some insight into what is happening although it will all become much clearer as the story develops.

I have a few ideas of where this is going now although I still haven't decided an end. I guess I will just keep plodding on until I get bored or you tell me to stop.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Laura xx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Sookie awoke with a headache. It wasn't surprising considering, nor was the sore throat. She guessed she had been screaming in her sleep again. She remembered having the nightmare. She shivered just thinking about it. She couldn't understand why her vampires were not questioning her about it all. She felt so guilty for not confiding in them but deep down she was grateful to them for giving her the space she needed. She just couldn't stand to think about that awful time let alone tell them what had happened to her. She knew she needed to tell them soon but she was terrified at the thought of how they would react. Rubbing the cuff which was still on her wrist she tried to lock the memories away where they belonged.

Hearing her stomach growl was all the incentive she needed to get out of bed and start the day. She wobbled her way to the shower before pulling on a pink track suit. She wasn't going anywhere today so she decided comfy and casual was the way to go. She still felt a little tired but as her stomach continued to grumble at being neglected she plodded off to the kitchen.

The frown was turned into a delighted smile on her face when she met an excited Loki in the kitchen. He was jumping around, tail wagging and giving off little yips of joy as she walked across the room. Sookie noticed the large puppy bed in the corner and the two red bowls. One was half filled with water but the other was empty. As the dog jumped up at her with his cute puppy eyes she decided her breakfast could wait a few minutes.

"Hello gorgeous," he crooned as she sat herself on the floor. Loki was in her lap immediately and began licking her face. "Hey," Sookie moaned pushing him away and roughly playing with his ears. "Does that mean you missed me?" Loki gave a loud yip in answer causing her to giggle.

Rising to her feet she took up the empty bowl and removed a can of dog food from the cupboard. She quickly filled the bowl and placed it back in its place on the floor. Loki followed her every move before burying his head in the bowl, his tail still wagging furiously. Sookie washed her hands before putting the kettle on and raiding the fridge. She quickly decided on a bacon and egg sandwich and began pulling out everything she would need.

It wasn't until she sat at the breakfast bar with her sandwich and a large cup of tea that she saw the note. It was written on Eric's royal stationary and held his seal in the corner but it was Godric's handwriting.

Little one,

We have much to discuss tonight, my love. I would ask that you don't stray too far today.

Bobby will stop by later. He will be bringing supplies for Loki. He has been instructed to build a dog house in the yard and to take Loki for a walk, also.

Rest, relax and enjoy your day.

All our love,

Godric and Eric

Sookie smiled to herself. They were always trying to take care of her. Sometimes such highhandedness drove her insane but she loved the way they made her feel cherished. She knew what they wanted to talk about but she was surprised at how it made her feel. She had expected to feel panicked but she felt oddly calm, relieved even. It was time she told them once and for all.

Glancing at the clock she saw it was much later than she expected. Three in the afternoon. She quickly cleared away her plates before going to sit in the library. She sat in the large armchair and picked up the book she had been reading. _Twilight_ was an odd book to find in a vampire's home but Godric had insisted she read it claiming she would enjoy it and in all honesty he had been right. So, okay, she had laughed out loud at the idea of vampires sparkling in the sun. And vampires drinking animal blood, well the image of Eric doing such a thing had made her laugh so hard she had peed a little. But, the love story was very charming. She was just getting to the part where they were going to play baseball when the doorbell rang. She marked her place before going to answer it.

Loki was barking at the front door as Sookie began to key in the alarm codes before opening it.

"Miss Stackhouse?" Sookie didn't know what bothered her more. The man before her was well dressed in an expensive suit and tie. He held a large box and he was scowling at her with a look that could kill. As unpleasant as this greeting was his thoughts were infinitely worse.

_Stupid fangbanging slut. I am way better than this bitch. I should be in my office not dealing with this blonde bimbo. How the hell has she bewitched two vampires like the masters? They must be losing it in their old age. I mean sure, she has a nice rack. I'd do her but letting her live with them? Does she have a pussy made of gold or something?_

Carefully controlling her reaction she stepped back to let the man into her home. "You must be Bobby?" She questioned in clipped tones as she followed him to the kitchen. He dumped the box on the counter before turning to face her, scow still in place.

"Yeah," he snapped. _God is she really that thick? I know the master warned her I was coming. Why is she just gawking at me? Christ she must be a good screw for them to put up with this._

Sookie rubbed her hand over her forehead as she tried to block out the thoughts. She had reached the point where she could completely block humans if she wanted to but for security reasons she had taken to leaving her shields down at home. Knowing if she 'heard' one more thing from this horrid little man she would probably burn him to a cinder she slammed the shield in place and plastered on her 'crazy' Sookie smile.

"Eric told me you were coming. I'll just stay out of your way." She knew she should offer him something to drink but she just wanted to get away from him. Far away. She heard him mutter something under his breath but his thoughts never reached her, thank god.

Sookie returned to the library and her book where she intended to stay. Hearing the creep moving around did not help her to calm down. He had pottered about the kitchen for a while before heading out into the yard. Sookie was on her way to get a drink when she caught her first glimpse of the 'dog house' that was being constructed. It was so grand that she moved silently to take a closer look.

Bobby was on the phone talking in the rude tone she had met first hand. Loki was jumping around playfully. He had on a bright red collar and leash which was trailing behind him as he yipped happily about.

"Stupid mutt," Bobby growled as Loki jumped up him. He walked away and continued his conversation but the puppy trailed after him. "Get away from me, mongrel," Bobby roared before kicking the dog twenty feet across the yard. Loki whined and on seeing Sookie storm out limped to her side. She scooped him up and cuddled him in her arms where he nuzzled her affectionately.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She growled.

"This is an important phone call. Keep your mutt away from me," he demanded with his nose in the air before turning and walking away from her.

"No," she roared.

"Excuse me?" Bobby said imperiously.

"No. I won't excuse you. How dare you strike my puppy! I want you to leave my home, now!" She pointed to the door. She could feel her whole body shake with anger and she had to fight to control her powers.

"I haven't finished. I cannot leave until all of my instructions are carried out," he retorted with a smug grin.

"I want you gone. I will tell Eric that I made you leave so you were unable to fulfil your orders."

"Very well." By the smile on his face Sookie knew he thought that would make Eric angry with her. She didn't need to read his thought to know the idea pleased him very much. She watched him leave and waited until she heard the front door slam shut before she slumped down into the nearest sun lounger.

Loki was softly whimpering, still in her lap. Sookie looked down to see that the pups rib was obviously broken and he was shaking with fear. She placed her palm over the injured area and focused her energy. She felt the bones knit back together as she healed him.

"Don't worry," she crooned to the frightened pup. "I won't let him hurt you anymore," she promised as she stroked him softly. He whined and moaned before curling up into a furry ball and falling asleep in her lap. It was clear that this had only cemented the puppy's devotion to her. Her power meant that most animals would respond protectively of her but Loki was now totally loyal to Sookie. As far as he was concerned she was _his._

It took Sookie several minutes to calm down. Then several more before she could appreciate the dog house before her. It was more like a Spanish villa complete with red tiled roof and hanging baskets than it was a dog house. Inside, through the windows, you could see a large leather mattress. It made Sookie smile to think that her vampires would go to such lengths for her. It was cute. She carried Loki towards the monstrosity and placed him on the bed. He didn't stir. Once she was sure he was alright she went back indoors to try and find something to do. She still felt the stirrings of her anger but now her thoughts revolved around one thing.

How was she going to stop Eric and Godric from tearing Bobby Burnham apart?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

When Godric rose for the evening two things were abundantly clear. The sun was fully set and something wasn't right with Sookie. For one, she was not in the house. He found her curled up asleep on a sun lounger by the pool. Loki was curled up on her lap. At the sight of the vampire he growled defensively before jumping down and going inside the house. The bigger worry, however, were the feelings coming across the bond. Sookie was angry. She must have been very angry for such feelings to be coming out while she slept.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked from the doorway.

"I don't know." At the exchange Sookie's eyes fluttered open.

"Godric?" Her angelic face didn't hold its usual smile for her bonded. She was frowning deeply as she sat up and turned to face them.

"What's wrong, dear one," Eric repeated. He had moved to stand beside his maker and they were now towering over her with serious concern etched into their features.

"Bobby Burnham," Sookie hissed the name with all the contempt she felt.

"What did he do?" The question was spoken with ice cold malice as Eric filled the bond with his swirling possessiveness. If that maggot had harmed her…images of the most effective torture methods on humans swept through his mind. The scum would beg for death.

"See for yourself," she snapped before opening up her mind and projecting the memories of the encounter to both vampires. Their fangs dropped at the worm's insulting thoughts and they hissed at how uncomfortable she felt. When it got to the thoughts of them they were vibrating with outrage…then they saw him kick the puppy.

"I'll kill him," Godric vowed.

"I'll make sure it's painful," Eric added.

"No, please," Sookie begged. "I don't want him to die for this not after working so hard to keep from killing him myself. Everyone is entitled to their thoughts and he shouldn't have to die for them. I mean sure, he's a bastard. Fire him by all means but I want you to promise me he will not be harmed for this." They couldn't believe it. They looked down at her with bewildered annoyance. They could both feel her anger swirling in the bond. It was just as bad as their own and yet she _didn't_ want them to kill him. Unbelievable.

With folded arms and fangs still descended they glowered at her. Any other person would have been scared half to death by the intimidating image. Not her. She simply folded her own arms and glowered right back. "Promise me," she demanded. She sent a blast of determination through the bond. Godric was the first to break. He dropped his arms and sighed.

"Fine, I promise I will not harm him for this," he said reluctantly. Sookie gave him a quick smile and a nod before turning her full scowl to Eric.

"Eric," she challenged in that tone of voice reserved for mothers and wives.

"He is my employee and he not only insulted my mate but also myself. He injured _our_ pet and showed you great hostility. I have a right as King to," he was cut off as Sookie got to her feet to stand right before him. He could feel the heat coming off her body but the wave of hostility and rage that barrelled over him was more of a concern.

"NO. If you want to call rank, your majesty then I will too. Don't play that game with me, Eric Northman; we both know you cannot win! I do not want him killed for this. He is a stupid human, fire him and glamour him but you will not harm him." Sookie was practically shaking with anger as she stared up at Eric with fury.

"I believe it would be wise to do as she says, my child," Godric advised. He could feel the growing anger in each of them and he knew it grated Eric's nerves to have to submit to his woman. "This clearly means a great deal to her. Perhaps a compromise could be reached, yes?"

Looking at his maker's sly smile Eric knew instantly what he meant. He felt all of his anger fade as he considered the many things he wanted from his stubborn mate.

"Very well," he conceded. "I will promise to fire but not to harm the rat if you promise me three things in return." Seeing that Sookie was somewhat taken aback by the offer, Eric grinned broadly.

"What things?" She asked warily. She knew her vampires well enough to know she was not going to like this and she had to be cautious.

"First, you will accompany us to work tonight. You will sit beside me during court and then we shall spend time together as a family later," he counted off on his fingers as he listed his demands. Seeing Sookie nod at the first he continued with hardly a pause. "Second, you will help us hire three people to replace Bobby."

"Why three?" Sookie interrupted.

"A new day man for us, a maid and a PA for you," Eric explained.

"But we don't need a maid and I don't want a PA," she complained.

"Little one, please," Godric pleaded. "We know how tired you are from juggling your royal duties in the realm and us. A live in servant could take care of our home and cook for you so that you have more time and are not as stretched. A PA could help with your queen duties here so you have less to worry about. Think about it, love." Sookie longed to argue the matter. Her gran had taught her to be independent and would roll in her grave at the thought of servants. But deep down she knew he was right. Her grandfather had a whole army of servants and she _had_ been feeling over worked lately. Looking into Godric's sea green eyes and feeling his love wrap around her in the bond she knew she wouldn't be able to argue.

"What's the third thing?" Both vampires felt a jolt of smug satisfaction that she was conceding so easily to their wishes. They had feared it would take months to talk her into having servants.

"Later tonight, when we are alone and work is done, tell us why you have such nightmares." Eric tried to keep his voice soft for the last demand but it didn't stop Sookie stumbling back to sit on the lounger, nor did it stop the overwhelming desolation that consumed her.

"Okay, I agree to your terms," she mumbled as she nodded. It was as if she were not all there anymore. She was numb and in shock.

"Little one?" Godric asked alarmed as he sat beside her and wrapped her up in his arms.

"I'm fine," she whispered as she curled up into his chest.

"Hardly," he argued, "but we will wait until later for your explanation. We have to get to work."

Sat on her throne beside Eric, Sookie thought about how dull it was to be a vampire king. She tapped her fingers in a rhythmic beat on the arm of her throne as she gazed around the large room. The throne room was far from the grand spectacle of her grandfather's palace but it was still an impressive room. They had decided to go for practicality rather than opulence when they had decorated the small mansion. This room was only outdone by the ballroom next door. In here the walls were a soft cream colour- something Eric had moaned about fervently as he claimed it was such a difficult colour to hide blood stains-and there were rich scarlet velvet drapes hung over the windows to contrast. The carpet too was made of the same shade of scarlet, red being Eric's favourite colour. The room was long and relatively thin giving focus to the three thrones which were intricately carved mahogany with red and gold padding and sat on a small dais. Sookie was so focused on her own thoughts she had ignored most of the vampires that had shown up on 'business' with the king. Eric had spent the last two hours listening to vamps brown nose or bitch. She could feel that even he was bored and she guess that was why he had been texting so furiously throughout that time.

Lost in thought Sookie didn't notice when Eric looked up from his phone and nodded to his maker. He was smiling softly and the smile became infectious as Godric soon wore the same expression. She would one day learn she had to be more careful when wording her demands. She knew full well how devious and manipulative vampires could be, her vampires especially. While she had been changing for 'work' the duo had come up with the perfect revenge on fucking Bobby Burnham. '_He shouldn't be punished for his thoughts'_ she had said. _'Promise me you will not kill him for this,'_ she had demanded. That was why Pam had been instructed to kill the little bastard for any reason she could concoct as long as it was based on his previous professional conduct. When she had text Eric an hour later to inform he had been caught spying on several vampires in the area and that she had discovered a horde of rather interesting photos- of which Eric himself was included- it had been all the motive they could have ever wished for. Another hour and she had confirmed the little fucker had begged for his worthless life while declaring his undying love for Eric and promise to be better in the future. Needless to say that was a problem he would no longer have to worry over.

They knew their little twisting of the situation was risky but they also made absolutely sure not to conceal anything. They didn't cover up the emotions flowing in the bond or tell Pam to cover up the text messages. If Sookie asked then they would tell her. This wasn't about lying to her but about doing what they had to do. She would be mad and would shout and argue but eventually she would see reason…It hadn't mattered. Sookie was so bored and lost in thought she never questioned the messages nor did she register the feelings in the bond. They didn't know at the time but she would never find out Bobby was dead. It was done.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"So the great Eric Northman thinks he can banish me? Surely you are not so foolish?" Scoffed the very tall vampire that was strutting along the throne room. He had four vampires behind him as they moved in a 'v' formation. This vampire, however, was so obviously the leader. He moved with a graceful swagger that exuded strength and arrogance. He was wearing an expensive black suit that had clearly been tailored to fit him like a glove. His long black hair hung down to his wait and his eyes were a rich honey colour. Sookie couldn't help but think he looked like sex on legs.

"Warren, how did you get past my guards?" Eric asked as he quirked an eyebrow up at the older vampire. It was an expression he had perfected over the years and it screamed 'and how dare you!'

"Pfft! Those fools, I killed them. Now, I believe it is your turn." His fangs glistened in the low light but he paused a few feet away from the dais as he spoke, making no move forwards.

"You wish to claim my throne?" Eric asked with mock interest. He already suspected this 'takeover' was coming at some point. It was why he wanted Sookie kept close. They were stronger together. It was also why the real guards were kept out of sight.

"It should never have been yours!" Kyan roared. "The pythoness should never have given it to you when it was your bitch that killed my dear Sophie!"

"I didn't know you were acquainted with my former Queen, Kyan," Eric spoke with absolute authority hidden in his tone.

"She was like a daughter to me. We kept our relationship private but it didn't lessen it. When I heard she had been brought down by a whore like her," he pointed at Sookie, "I vowed to see you all pay. Tonight is that night." With his final words he lunged for Eric pulling a sword out from somewhere behind him.

It all happened so fast.

Eric jumped to his feet drawing his new Christmas present out from under his chair. Godric was beside him as they raced in to attack the villainous invaders. Sookie used her powers to incinerate the four henchmen leaving only Warren to deal with. She had wanted to destroy him too but a thought from Eric had stopped her. It was his fight and his kingdom. They had learnt to carefully draw the line when it came to work. So, she sat on her throne and watched as the two loves of her life battled with a vampire more powerful and more experienced.

Warren slung his sword at Eric in what would surely have been a killing blow if had not ducked and dived to the left as Godric swing his own sword down over him. Warren defended easily and pushed Godric back before again trying to detach Eric's head from his body. This time Eric met the blow with his own sword and tried to push back but Warren was too strong. In one fluid motion he pushed up causing Eric to fly across the room and land in a heap against the wall. Godric ended up in the same position a second later.

"NO!" Sookie squealed before charging the vampire. She didn't care. She would kill him herself.

Kyan Warren watched the beautiful girl as her face contorted with rage. He had been very careful with his thoughts, only thinking of killing the Northman and taking the crown. He wished he could keep the sweet thing for a while but he had been warned of her great power and he knew she would have to die quickly. Pity. As instructed, he ignored her fierce rage and focused his thoughts on that one conversation.

Sookie was running down the dais preparing to burn this creep into a cinder when suddenly his thoughts changed. He was remembering a conversation with…_him._ She felt her body tremble as she was overcome with fear. The terror raced through her quickly and like acid in her blood it caused her to buckle to the floor. Her powers faded as her body became overloaded by panic. All her thoughts melted into one single chant. _Not him, please not him, anything but him. Not him, please not him, anything but him. _Over and over until she was nothing but a blubbering mess curled up on the floor as she rocked backwards and forwards.

"_Kill all three of them and then I will be able to take on the Prince. Once I have the crown I will weave my magic and give you back your hidden life. Humans will no longer know of vampires and it will be as if you never revealed yourselves, just as you wish." The voice was deep and rough and was spoken with a lilting accent. The speaker was black. He wore black shoes, had a back suit and shirt covered in a black robe, he had black hair and black skin. Even his eyes were black. It was as if darkness had totally corroded him leaving no trace of colour or light behind. The ancient vampire was wise enough to fear the awful power he welded._

_ "But how can I defeat the bitch, my lord?"_

_ "She holds great power, it is true. You must keep your thoughts focused and think of this only when the time is right. I had great fun with her. I would love to get her back but unless you fail I will not get such a treat." _The memory played out in his mind as he watched the girl fall. He smiled wildly and felt his fangs ache in longing as he saw his prey become weak and vulnerable. Stalking towards her he prepared to make the best kill of his undead life.

Godric had just risen to his feet when he was again sent to his knees. This time it was Sookie that was his undoing. Looking to his left he could see that Eric was in the same predicament as he was. Her fear was greater than anything he had ever known. All consuming it flooded the bond until they were all paralysed. He tried to close the connection but as he watched Kyan fling his bonded into the wall like a rag doll and he heard her bones snap he was once again lost to the emotions wounding him.

"NO!" Eric roared. He had forced his bond closed using everything he held inside him to do so. He charged forward with his sword held high but not before Kyan bit into Sookie savagely. Feeling anger for the harm to his love and the threat to his position he used the distraction to cut off the vampire's head in one swoop. "Fucking die!" He bellowed. The head rolled to the side and in a moment the vampire was nothing but a pile of ash.

Sookie was lying in a pool of blood and covered in a layer of ash but she was still unconscious. She had felt her wrist burn as the cuff tried to fight her fear over once again seeing the man from her nightmares…_Argo Nemausus_. It had begun to work until she had felt the iron grip sling her into the wall. With the new pain reaching down into her very bones and the feel of her blood being drained away she had been unable to regain control. The darkness had enveloped her like an old friend and she had happily succumbed.

"Sookie?" Godric was beside Eric the instant Sookie lost consciousness. He was both in awe of his child's power and strength and fearful for his bonded. It never ceased to amaze him how such a deep love for someone could cause you so much pain. He watched as Eric scooped her unflinching body up from the floor and carried her out.

Carefully laying her on their bed, Eric smoothed back her hair so that he could begin to assess the extent of her injuries. He could feel the primal possessive need to tend and protect his mate and the fact that Godric felt it too meant the feeling was intensified as it bounced back and forth through their bond.

Godric sat on the bed on the opposite side to Eric. They both undressed her taking extra care and occasionally ripping clothes from her body to save from moving her too much. Then the assessment began. "Broken ribs," Godric stated, his fingers skimming as light as a feather to feel for damage.

"A shattered leg, too," Eric added. "I think the blood loss is the worst of it. She will need our blood if she is to heal."

"Get a glass. It will be easier to feed it her all at once." Eric did as he was asked, slipping silently from the room. He was back in the same second carrying a glass goblet and a small dagger. He sliced open his wrist and let his blood flow into the glass before handing them both to Godric.

Once Godric had mixed his blood with Eric's he began to feed the blood to Sookie. Eric held her head in his lap and he smoothed her hair as Godric rubbed her throat encouraging her to drink. It took a few attempts but eventually she began to swallow and with each mouthful her swallows became less laboured. The vampires watched as her open cuts and the bite mark healed revealing soft, smooth and undamaged skin. They could feel as her bones knitted back together and her heartbeat once again became strong. Still she did not wake.

"What could be wrong?" Eric asked Godric as he looked down at a still unmoving Sookie.

"You felt her fear. Something happened that we couldn't see and I fear it caused damage that our blood cannot heal," Godric spoke in a dead tone as he probed the bond over and over searching for the answers that eluded them.

"You were right. She needs more guards. I think she is weaker than we knew in some ways. She could have incinerated him in a heartbeat and yet he reduced her to…" At the memory Eric felt bloody tears roll down his face. He couldn't help but feel like a failure. He had vowed to protect her and she had come to harm in his very throne room. Godric had been urging him to confront her about her nightmares and feelings for a while. They had known something was wrong but had ignored it. He had also pleaded for extra security. Again, Eric had ignored it thinking that they alone would be strong enough to keep her safe. He had been a fool. How could they keep her safe when they didn't even know where the real dangers lay?

"What should we do?"

"Let's give her a couple more hours. If she doesn't awake in that time we can call Albright. He will know what to do." They took turns showering and dressing into clean clothes not wanting to leave her alone. Then they got a bowl and a wash cloth and they cleaned and dressed her. Curling up beside her they kept vigil and prayed that whatever was plaguing her would not take her away from them. They could deal with anything but losing her.

AN: I have two chapters for you today because I don't know when I will next be updating. I need to spend some time on my other stories so it might be a bit longer than normal. However, no matter what, I will be seeing this story to completion. I have a few surprises not far away and the more I write the longer my plan seems to get.

Keep reviewing it makes me smile.

You can add me on Twitter now where I will let you know when I am posting and will answer any questions. (Look for either L J Clark, fantasyauthor17 or my email: truthispure at yahoo-dot-co-dot-uk)

xx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Sookie felt like she was dreaming. One minute everything had been dark and the next she was surrounded by white fog. She ran through the vast white abyss but she could find nothing. There was no sound and no matter how much she yelled there was no reply. It seemed she was alone.

She had the vague notion that she had been afraid but now all she could feel was a warm sensation. It wasn't comforting exactly but rather reassuring. It was like she knew without a thread of doubt that she would be alright. She didn't feel happy or at peace but she felt safe. So, with nothing to do or see and no one to talk to she began to wander through the fog humming to herself.

It took an immeasurable about of time for anything to happen. It could have been hours or mere seconds, no one would ever know. At first there was nothing but the fog but then there was a warmth that hadn't been there before. It started small like the feeling you get when you rub your hands together. It grew and grew until it was a fire raging. As the heat began to grow it also became clearer. From a whole body sensation, Sookie was able to feel it sting her arm and hand. When the fire became so blistering she knew she couldn't take it anymore Sookie finally understood what it was. Her wrist. The cuff. And then she remembered.

Bolting up to a sitting position, Sookie gasped for air. Her heart was racing and she was panting as the feelings swirled and gradually began to fade. She could feel the magic of the cuff as it controlled her fears and gave her the strength she had been lacking.

"Dear one?" Turning her head she looked into the eyes of her two worried vampires. They looked so afraid and her heart twisted as she realised this could all have been avoided if she had just come clean from the start. She made the silent vow right then that she would find the strength to tell them, all of it. She would face her fears once and for all.

"You should rest, little one," Godric complained as he watched Sookie rise from the bed. She still looked pale and she was clearly still weak. Dressed in her favourite pink PJs she was the image of vulnerable innocence.

"I will but first I need a drink and I need to tell you both a few things. Can we go to the living room?" Godric and Eric shared a look of concerned resistance. "Please," she pleaded desperate to do this away from their bedroom. That was her safe haven and she didn't want any part of what they had to discuss to taint her favourite place in the world.

"Okay, Lover, as you wish," Eric rose from the bed and scooped her up in his arms bridal still. She gasped from the shock but didn't complain. That was enough to make both vampires worry even more.

Eric placed Sookie on the couch while Godric lit a fire. Within a couple of minutes Sookie was the filling of a vampire sandwich and Eric was handing her a glass of orange juice. She took a few sips before handing the glass over to Godric. Placing the glass on the table beside him, Godric turned to look deep into Sookie's eyes. They were slightly dilated and the combination with the anxiety ping ponging through the bond was not promising. They were going to have to give her the space to do this in her own time.

Sookie sighed heavily before getting up and going to look out of the patio window. Eric stood to follow her but Godric shook his head and pulled him back down on the couch. They sat looking at her back in silence, waiting.

Sookie sighed again as she pushed her palms against the cool glass. It was a clear night and the stars were shining brightly. The moon was casting a silver glow on the still water of the pool and a slight breeze was causing the trees to sway with natural grace. Such a beautiful night and yet it didn't stop the lone tear from rolling along her cheek or the shudder that wracked her body. When she finally spoke it was with a hollow voice as if she were miles away and severely broken.

"It was just supposed to be a routine inspection. It was three months after I left and my first time working with the Wiccae army. Grandfather had instructed them to start me off small. I was only supposed to be observing as they inspected the remains of a battle sight. There were twelve experienced sorcerers with me. I should have been safe." The tears were flowing freely now and her body was shaking with the sobs. It caused her words to become broken but she didn't stop. "It was a trap, of course. _He _was there. I found out later that he is the strongest sorcerer to ever live, aside from papa and myself. He killed them all with a single blast. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. I still had no control over my powers and was no match for him. He knocked me out with a spell," her fists clenched as she tried to stop herself from remembering. It was no use. It didn't matter how hard she tried she still could not keep from remembering that horrid place. It was what haunted her nightmares.

Darkness and the scent of smoke were the first things to seep into her consciousness once her eyes flickered open. She had awoken in alone in a cell made entirely of concrete. There were no windows or doors. The only way in or out was to teleport. There was no furniture and no light. Strapped down to the floor she had only been able to move her head from side to side. The cold had seeped into her bones making it difficult to know if it was the numbing fear, the pain or the temperature that caused her body to shudder.

"I was kept alone in a room with no way in or out. He chained me to the floor. He would spend hours in the dark talking to me as he used his powers to bring me as much pain as possible. If it hadn't been for the magic I would have died over and over but no matter what the damage he did to me he could always heal me with his magic. I…I…" her voice gave out as the crying became too much. It was all too much.

Eric stood again at the sight of his gorgeous girl falling apart but once again Godric pulled him back down. They were both suffering with her. The fear, the pain and the anger. They were so angry but Godric knew she had to do this. She had to face it and tell them on her own. It was the only way she could claim her strength back.

Eventually Sookie managed to calm her breathing enough to speak again. "I was there for two months. He tortured me for two months. I thought I was going to die. I wanted to die, begged for it. He found out that my powers are controlled by my emotions. He would delight in making me angry so I would blast my way out of the chains before making me so afraid I would lose all power for days. When my grandfather finally managed to break through the compound he took me back to the palace but by then the only power I had still working were my visions and they were just more pain. I managed to get them all to stop asking and focused on training my abilities. I wanted to make sure that I would never be that vulnerable ever again but no matter how strong or powerful I became one thought of him would steal all of it." As she made that final admission her knees gave out and she sank to the floor. This time Godric didn't hold Eric back. Sookie was caught before she hit the floor and carried back to the couch. Eric sat her sideways in his lap. Cradling her head to his chest with his arms wrapped around her tight. Godric held her feet in his lap.

"The nightmares," Godric asked. Sookie just nodded as she let all of the pent up emotions out.

"He will never have you again. We are here and we will protect you, no matter what it takes," Eric whispered in her ear.

"I just never knew such evil existed. I knew there was evil out there but I always believed everyone had _some_ good inside them. I just couldn't believe it was possible to be so corrupted by darkness. He didn't just delight in hurting me he wanted to completely break me. He told me that he would have me carrying out his every whim when he was done…I was so scared that he would be right." She broke down into tears again and Eric just held her tighter.

"We are hiring another guard for you, someone who has had experience fighting powerful foes. Your PA will need to be someone with magical ability so they can help protect from spells. You will be safe, little one," Godric assured her. His fingers were stroking her leg in a soothing pattern.

"We are proud that you told us, lover. It took great courage to face those memories and we know you will beat him eventually. Just know we will always be here for you while you find the strength we know you possess." Eric licked away her tears and kissed her passionately.

"Thank you," she murmured against his lips.

"For what, lover?"

"Always taking care of me. I am useless without you two. I love you, so much."

"As we love you. Now, rest. We shall go get you refreshment why don't you make yourself comfortable, okay?" Godric rose as he spoke and motioned for Eric to join him in the kitchen.

Sookie curled up on her side as she watched the television. Eric had switched it on as he left the room. Nanny 911 was on and she watched hoping to push away all the turbulent emotions that were swarming her mind. It didn't help. The longer she watched the two parents struggle with the three boys the more she felt like a part of her had died. She loved her family. She loved her vampires but violence and no children were just some of the cost. Sometimes it felt like too big a price to pay. What she would give to have children of her own, to live a nice safe and happy life. A normal life.

"Mommy look," the three year old cried as he pulled his mother along to see the mud pie he had made in the backyard. It broke Sookie's heart. Would the pain of her life never end?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

"What?" Eric asked slightly annoyed to be pulled away from his bonded when she so obviously needed them.

"Wait," Godric instructed as he listened to what was happening in the other room. He could hear Sookie's heart racing and the tears, how he hated the tears. He also heard the sound of children. That explained why her pain had peaked again in the bond. He had already noticed on the rare occasions they were around children that Sookie felt great pain at the thought of never being a mother. It was something he had planned on raising sometime in the future but as the idea unfolded in his mind he had to admit it seemed perfect.

"What?" Eric repeated. He could see the cogs moving in his makers mind but he had never been patient and he wanted to return to his love.

"I just wanted to be clear what we a doing. Talking about this in front of her will only upset her and we do not want that but we cannot afford any misunderstandings. Albright should have told us but we cannot retaliate. What shall we do?" Godric made a cup of coco and began pulling out cookies as he spoke.

"I think we should protect her as we had already planned and leave the rest. I doubt Albright has stopped hunting the monster and while I hate to admit it, we really are not equipped to hunt a sorcerer. Our focus should be Sookie, keeping her safe and making her happy again."

Godric was surprised. It was unlike his child to miss an opportunity for bloodshed and it was unheard of when he felt cheated. "I agree. We should take care of her first."

"What are you not saying?"

"Later." Godric took the drink and plate of cookies out and placed them in Sookie's hands. She gave him a bleary smile and sat up to make room for them. They sat in silence watching the television and holding her close.

It was a few hours later, not long before dawn, when they finally continued the conversation. Godric had spent the entire time going over his plan in his head. The more he thought about it the more excited he became. Eric was practically vibrating with curiosity. They had barely spoken before carrying Sookie upstairs for a bath and bed. They had both washed her with great care but refused to get in the water for fear of letting their possessive tendencies take over. Sookie had drifted into a numb dreamlike state and allowed her vampires to bathe her before contentedly snuggling under the covers and drifting to sleep.

"So?" Eric spoke softly so as not to wake the sleeping angel. She looked so peaceful while she slept. "Are you going to tell me what you have been plotting?"

"Let me ask you something first and speak plainly, my child." Godric warned with a fierce stare. It was a look Eric had seen only a few times and he knew not to mess with it.

"Of course, master."

"If it were possible, would you ever want children of your own?"

Eric frowned at his maker's unexpected question. It was something he had never considered before as it had never been a possibility. Why waste time thinking about things that could never happen? He looked down at Sookie. Once again, he became breathless at the sight of her beauty. It wasn't the physical form he admired so, although it was something to gawk at. It was her inner beauty he adored. He could see it shinning out of her even as she slumbered. She was a gift of the gods and there was nothing he wouldn't do to try and make her happy again. He knew how deeply she loved him, loved them both. He knew she was pleased with her life but there was still a lingering pain in her heart. A darkness that had been preyed upon in the worst way. Looking at her the answer became clear. At last he met his maker's eyes as he answered earnestly.

"I never considered it. I had children as a human but as I did not love my wife and I was always at sea; I never really had any great affection for them. They were a burden I was forced to bare as was custom among my people. However, not only would I love to do anything to make her happy- as we both know that would, I would love to have a family with _her_. I would love to have children that are _hers_ and I can only image the joy it would bring to all of us to make something so miraculous grow from our love. So, yes I would want them but I am vampire so I cannot. What is the purpose of your question?" Eric stared into his maker's green eyes with an intensity of fire. He was desperate to understand what his maker was thinking but Godric had spent millennia hiding his feelings and concealing his thoughts.

"I want her happy. I want her so happy she could burst from it. Nothing less than total contentment is enough for her. She has been hurt in ways…in ways I don't want to imagine because of my foolish actions. I have no idea why she loves us or why she will open her heart to me but it is a gift I treasure. She deserves the family she dreams of and, if you are open to it, I will give it to her." As he spoke bloody tears trailed down his cheeks. He made no move to wipe them away, instead choosing to stroke her hair.

"How?" Eric could not feel the anguish inside his maker but he could see it, he could relate to it. He, too, felt undeserving of their angel. She was light and love and hope where they were dark killers. He also knew that she had suffered more in her short life than anyone he had ever known. Sure, he was a vampire, he had known abuse and torture. Even in his human days he had suffered violence as he was forced into battle but compared with what she had suffered….Gods it was nothing. Abuse seemed to be almost normal to her as she suffered first at the hands of an uncle then a long line of others. Even her thoughts had been invaded and to top it off she had been condemned as crazy for this source of pain. No, she had suffered more and yet she was still the strongest creature he knew, too. His love and respect for her knew no bounds as he saw how strong her heart had become. She deserved a family and a happy home to call her own.

"Sookie gifted me with a wishing crystal. I will use it to wish for both of us to conceive a child with her. Are you opposed?"

"No…" Eric paused before sighting deeply. "Shouldn't we discuss this with her first?"

"Why? We both know what she wants and if she gets pregnant and doesn't want the child she will have options. I spoke to her once about children and she told me that she never wanted them because she couldn't be that selfish. Her life is never going to be totally safe and she fears bringing a child into that but we _can_ protect our family. I think we should let her choose only when the reality of what she would be giving up is clear."

"Very well. As long as it is her choice in the end."

"Always."

Godric got up from the bed and retrieved the small crystal from its place on Sookie's vanity table. He could feel her magic inside the stone and it made him smile. She thought herself weak. Even without her power she was stronger than all of them…with her power, well, weak was nowhere close to the right adjective. Sublime, divine, miraculous, magnificent…they would do, almost.

He sat on the end of the bed with Eric looking on in fascination. Holding the crystal firmly in his grip he closed his eyes and thought about what he was wishing for. He imagined two children running around their yard playing with Loki. He could see they both had her warm sapphire eyes and golden hair. The boy was tall and broad like Eric while the girl had soft delicate features, like her mother. What was delightful to him, however, was the way Sookie stood watching them from the doorway. Her smile was only slight but it was full of devotion. Her eyes were protective and proud as she stood watching her children play in their home. It was _that_ look that was the reasoning behind this wish. He wanted to see that look every day. He wanted to feel the emotions of that look through the bond. He wanted her to be happy, completely and totally.

The longer he thought the hotter the crystal became. It wasn't burning him but he could feel the heat just the same. It was like power, very pure and primal power, was surging through him seeking his desires and preparing to make them reality.

"I wish for both myself and Eric Northman to be able to each conceive a child with Sookie Stackhouse." The words were all that were needed as he felt the crystal disintegrate in his palm.

"Is it done?" Eric asked with a frown. He was happy but experience had taught him not to get his hopes up, so many things could go wrong.

"Yes. I imagine it shall take a while to work but soon one of us should be a father."


	11. Chapter 11

_Recap: Godric has used his Christmas wish to allow both Eric and himself to be able to conceive a child with Sookie. Sookie is weak from her attack and struggling with the truth of what happened to her in the realm. They are all under threat from various forces wanting both the realm and the kingdom._

Chapter 10

"Mmm, god, that feels so good," Sookie moaned. It was an hour after sunset and she had been woken by two very aroused vampires.

"You have no idea what it does to me, little one, knowing you were asleep beside us all day." The words were whispered into her ear which he sucked between his lips causing another moan.

Sookie was incoherent as she submitted her body to her two vampires. They could play her like masters and Eric was currently proving that as he used his fingers on her nub slowly working her up. Godric's lips moved to her nipple as his fingers probed her. She was dripping wet for them.

"I need you, lover, now," Eric murmured into her soft skin as he kissed all over her body. Godric helped her move so that Eric could get into position; they had made her too numb to move alone. She was lying on Godric's chest as Eric moved between her legs. He quickly positioned himself before thrusting into her all the way.

"Oh, God," Sookie screamed as her body arched into Eric's thrusts. He was holding her hips roughly as Godric was working her nipples with expertise.

"Come for us," Godric demanded into her ear.

Whether the heat of his order or the way Eric was thrusting so exquisitely she would never know but she came hard, milking a release from Eric as he continued to thrust into her prolonging the pleasure.

Once the orgasm subsided and she began to calm down Eric pulled out of her but lying to her side he didn't stop exploring her body with his talented fingers. Sookie had slumped back onto Godric but she continued to writhe under his touch.

"We are not done with you yet, lover." Eric warned her with a firm voice. He was still recovering from his own orgasm. She was so hot and tight, so perfect for him. He couldn't get enough of her.

He had been somewhat surprised to find both Godric and Sookie still in bed when he rose for the night. It had been even more startling to discover Sookie had slept throughout the day. They had agreed that she must have been worn down from the melancholy of the previous night. It had occurred to both of them that this would be the perfect opportunity to make her…happy.

Happiness didn't even begin to describe the feelings washing over Sookie. She could feel the stirrings of her magic thanks to the pleasure rolling through her. This would be all she would ever need.

In a smooth move with the help of vampire speed, Godric flipped Sookie so she was lying under him and on Eric. He didn't speak or offer any preparation before plunging inside her and pounding her roughly. Sookie was consumed by his ferocity but it was the look in his eyes that really made her heart race. He looked like a starved man that _needed_ her. He was hungry and she wanted to be the one to feed him.

Arching into each of Godric's thrusts, Sookie laced her fingers with Eric's and gave them what she knew they craved.

"Bite, please, I need to feel you bite me. Please, I'm yours," she pleaded. Taking their customary side of her neck they each wasted no time plunging their fangs into her and drinking their fill. It caused Sookie to convulse as Godric thrust with wild abandon.

"That's it, come for me," he growled as he felt the beginning of his own release. Their shared orgasm seemed to go on forever as Sookie floated into utopia.

The erratic beating of her heart was the only noise in the room as they lay holding each other.

"I love you," Sookie whispered as she squeezed the hand of each of her vampires. "You certainly know how to wake a girl up!" Chuckling they each pressed their lips to her flesh and kissed what they treasured most in the world.

**AN: Hey guys. I'm really sorry that this is such a short update and that it's taking so long between updates. I am working on the next chapter as I write this and I swear this story will be finished but real life is being very demanding so I am going to be taking my time. If you are patient, great, if not…it might be a good idea to come back in a couple of months- when hopefully you will find a few chapters all at once.**

**Either way, reviews inspire me to write faster- hint hint- stay safe and keep reading. **

**Laura x**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Sookie looked down at the note in her hand and smiled. _Stupid high-handed vampires._ She had hoped for a quiet day getting a handle on her re-emerging powers but now it seemed she had other plans. She looked again at the note.

Lover,

We have arranged for Alcide to come and collect you at eleven and take you to Fangtasia. You will meet a few people that are potential assistants for you. Read them and find out which you would like, if any.

You will also meet the new guard that we have hired.

Stay safe and take care.

Love

G and E. xx

She sighed. She couldn't be mad at them. Not when she knew deep down she really needed the help. Before her attack she had been feeling run down and worn out. It really wasn't easy ruling an army, trying to save the world, keeping two very ancient vampires satisfied, staying in contact with friends and family as well as seeing to the duties of a vampire queen. If she was _really_ honest she had also been somewhat unhappy lately. She knew that the people around her had noticed, worried for her, but she just hadn't been able to accept all she had suffered. It had been so much easier to lock everything away deep inside, like she always had. Easier but ultimately fruitless and cowardly. She hadn't dealt with her fears and pains so they had festered inside her until her very happiness had been forfeit. No longer.

Silently promising herself that she would make the changes necessary to be a stronger and happier person, Sookie folded the note and placed it in her pocket. She looked at the clock, she only had an hour before her lift arrived. Racing up the stairs she was surprised to find how quickly the exertion tired her out. She was by no means unfit (thank you very much nightly vampire workouts) but she was most definitely feeling weak. Shaking her head she opened the closet and pulled out the first outfit her fingers found.

The softest material it was a light green sweater dress. It reached mid-thigh and hugged her every curve. She pulled on some sexy underwear before putting on the dress. Deciding to leave her hair loose she quickly added a pair of suede knee high boots to complete the ensemble. One glance in the mirror told her she looked _good_. Thank you very much vampire blood.

With a little more confidence, now she felt ready for the day ahead, Sookie headed back down to the kitchen to find something to eat. Rummaging through the fridge she found all the ingredients for a BLT and set about making her sandwich. Grabbing what was left of the ice tea she practically inhaled her food and was feeling oddly detached as she looked out over the garden. The sun was glowing brightly and Sookie could see the first hints of spring as the rose bushes began to bud. It made her smile, remembering all the times she had helped her gran in the garden. A single tear ran down her check as she once again felt a pang at the loss of the woman she loved most in the world. It was different now. She was surrounded by family and had her two vampires. Her life was full of love and that made missing gran so much easier, but she was still sorely missed.

"Sookie? Y'ready to go?" Alcide's gruff voice called from the front porch. The guy was her guard and could come into the house at will but he always like to give Sookie privacy- something that made her truly love him.

"Yeah, lemmie just get my bag."

It took only minutes to reach Fangtasia but Sookie shivered as they pulled into the parking lot. The place was deserted, obviously. It felt wrong being here in the day knowing Eric was still sound asleep (she refused to think of either of them as dead).

"You okay, Sooks? You look a little pale?" Smiling Sookie felt a rush of warmth as she looked into Alcide's concerned eyes. He was a good guy, like a brother to her.

"I'm fine."

"Y'sure? Godric told me what happened the other night and I am under strict orders not to let you get too worn out." He gave her a wolfish smile. It had been their private joke since he had begun guarding her that vampires were high handed, over protective assess that couldn't control them in the day. He always took her side- as long as she was safe.

"I am feeling weaker than normal and I am a bit tired but it feels good to be out and about," she lied. In truth she was feeling a bit sick and wanted nothing more than to go home and back to bed.

"Well alrighty then. Let's get this show on the road!" He helped her to climb down from his enormous truck and they headed inside the club. It was already open and set up so Sookie helped herself to a coke before going to sit in Eric's office. Alcide took a protective stance behind her chair (Eric's chair) and Sookie felt herself relax. She could do this. She could ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and get through this. It scared her how vulnerable she felt but she refused to let her mind rule her. She had a job to do, several in fact, and she couldn't afford to let her 'issues' take control.

"You must be Sookie?" A tall man with a dark tan and black calculating eyes walked in. He was dressed in a posh suit and stood with an air of authority and arrogance. "I am Mr Philips, the new day man, but you can call me Tony," he was in front of Sookie with one long stride holding out his hand. Sookie shook it.

_Hope this is polite enough. They were very clear I have to be nice to her. I don't understand how anyone could be horrible to her, she's lovely. Can she really read minds? I hope so. I want her to know how much I want to do a good job, here. All that work at Harvard needs to pay off sometime. _

Sighing in relief, Sookie let go of Tony's hand. He was a good guy with a clean mind. Her vampires had chosen well, even if they had threatened the poor man with death if he offended her. "What did you study at Harvard, Tony?"

Surprisingly the guy didn't give the usual 'holy shit' expression that she was used to when people realised she really _could_ read minds. He just smiled a friendly smile and answered her question.

"Law. I graduated top of my class, too. I was just a bit bred with the usual nine to five life and wanted something with a bit more spice. Mr Northman is a valued client of my old boss, Mr Cataliadies. When I told my boss how I felt he suggested I try being a day man. I get to dabble in law, business, management but still get to do normal stuff, too. It's great!"

"Very impressive, so what time should my prospective assistants arrive?" Sookie spoke much colder than she intended but her head was now pounding and the nausea was getting to her.

Tony was unfazed and just kept smiling. "Well, there is only one. The others cancelled. Her name is Amelia and she is a talented witch from New Orleans. She is very ambitious and willing to relocate should you offer her the job. I also have a couple of human maids for you to talk to. They both know about the supe community so that won't be a problem. Then there is Quinn, the new guard. He should be-"

"Here." Sookie looked up from the desk where she had been trying to hear everything she was told through the pounding in her head. She swallowed as she took in the sight of the man in the doorway. He was gorgeous. Tall and muscular-which was only enhanced by the tight jeans and white t-shirt he wore. Even his bald head looked sexy as hell.

"Ah, Quinn, so glad you could make it," Tony took on a teasing tone that surprised Sookie. It seemed the two knew each other quite well. "Allow me to introduce you. John Quinn, this is Sookie Stackhouse, telepath, queen and heir to the Wiccae throne. Sookie, this is your new guard, the famous weretiger, Quinn." A chill ran up Sookie's spine as the tiger's purple eyes appraised her with lust and hunger in them.

"Wow, babe, you were not what I was expecting'," he leered with a cheeky grin.

"My name is Miss Stackhouse or Sookie; any other name could get you killed. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Quinn." Sookie spoke with sharp disapproval in her voice but if she were honest his cavalier attitude amused her. She had sensed the hostility from both Alcide and Tony at her new guards address and decided she didn't want to see the man hurt on his first day.

"Please, Sookie, call me Quinn, everyone does." He chuckled clearly impressed with her 'take no shit' attitude.

"Fine, Quinn, it's a pleasure to meet you. This is Alcide, my other day guard. I am sure he can fill you in on everything you need to know." Taking the hint, Alcide walked- or rather strutted- to the door, leading Quinn away for the first perimeter check.

"Well, it looks like those two will be good friends," Tony laughed moving a chair to sit beside Sookie. Sookie couldn't help but like the new day man. He was respectful to the extreme, thanks to her vampires and their threats, but he also held a natural friendliness that set Sookie at ease. His mind was slightly fuzzy to her but she could still read him easily enough.

"Alcide will be fine as soon as his ego relaxes. You know how shifter's can get around other supes."

Nodding, Tony launched straight down to the business at hand. "Amelia should be here momentarily but before then is there anything I can get for you. I am under strict orders to always see to your every need and I must say, you do not look that well." With a worried frown Tony watched as Sookie listened politely before popping out. He could hear her throwing up in the bathroom beside the office. She popped back in a few minutes later and gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. I guess I do feel a bit unwell but this shouldn't take too long and then I can return to my bed, don't worry about me." Tony shifted in his seat with apprehension.

"Are you sure? I am under orders, here. Your well-being and happiness come first and I can always rearrange for another day."

"Thank you, but I wouldn't dream of putting off someone who has travelled from New Orleans just because I feel a bit sick and have the headache from hell. If either Godric or Eric want to cause a fuss just send them my way and I will soon sort them out. I like you, Tony. You have nothing to worry about." He smiled wide at the new information but then taking in her pale complexion, the sweat on her brow and the way her forehead crinkled in pain he reconsidered.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do or at least get you to make you more comfortable." Sighing Sookie realised that the new day man was never going to just leave her alone.

"I wouldn't say no to a glass of ginger ale or a couple of Tylenol for the pain." If she had blinked she would have missed him, Tony was out of the room so fast. He returned in less than two minutes with a wide smile.

"Here we are," he sang as he placed the glass and tablets on the desk before her.

"Wow, you're good," she whispered causing him to laugh heartily.

"I try. Now I think I heard someone arrive as I was getting this so you wait here and I will go see where we're at."

Sookie drank down a good portion of the ginger ale after forcing herself to swallow two of the pills down. She had never liked taking any type of medication but she would never complain about it either. She could hear Tony and a woman approaching. They were engaged in light conversation, mostly focused on the traffic. It wasn't their voices that she picked up on though, the woman, Amelia, was a _really_ loud broadcaster. Sookie could read everything from what she ate that morning to how much she wanted the job as her PA. It was enough to make her want to take a gun to her already pounding head.

Trying with all her might, Sookie attempted to focus her mind on building a shield around her mind but her weakened state made it almost impossible. She ended up running out of the room, pushing past the woman and Tony, in a bid to make it to the bathroom in time to throw up again. She hadn't even been able to pop that time. Groaning she placed her head in her hands and willed herself to stay conscious. She couldn't remember feeling this ill but what really worried her was she wasn't _supposed_ to get ill. Sookie was having a regular dose of very old, very strong vampire blood. She shouldn't be feeling sick and there was no doubt about it, she was sick. Her head was spinning, her powers unreliable and her nausea was enough to drive her insane. She just wanted to go back to bed.

"Sookie? What's wrong?" Turning her head slightly to peer through her fingers, Sookie could see a very worried Alcide stood in the doorway with Quinn and Tony hovering behind him.

"I'm just feeling a bit ill. It's alright, I'll be out in a minute." She felt her heart relax slightly at the angry expression Alcide was shooting her. It was the typical male 'I don't believe you and I want you to look after yourself' expression. It was a face she had come to see regularly and she loved him for caring so much about her.

"Whatever, do I need to take you home?" he folded his arms across his chest to show her his 'alpha' status. If she hadn't been feeling like shit she would have laughed at him.

"No, but could you help me up?" He did and they were both surprised at how weak she actually was. Helping her to the chair in the office, Alcide continued to try and persuade her to just go home.

"I swear I will go home and go straight to bed as soon as these interviews are done but until then will you all stop flapping around me like a flock of worried hens. I am not dying and I can handle a headache, dizziness and being sick for a couple of hours."

"Yeah but-" Alcide tried to argue but was silenced with a very nasty glare.

"And I thought the vampires were supposed to be the scary ones," Quinn joked at the sight of Sookie's death glare. The teasing observation caused her to relax and feel immensely guilty.

"I'm sorry, Al. I know you care and I appreciate it but I just want all this out of the way."

"Sure thing, Sook, whatever you want." He promised kissing her on the top of her head to show she was forgiven before leading Quinn out of the office once more. "We'll be in the bar while you do this."

Amelia had sat silently through the whole exchange. She had been very impressed with the display of manly perfection before her and she secretly- at least she thought it was secret- thought that it was strange how the vampires didn't mind their bonded to be so surrounded by temptation. Noticing that the attention was now on her, she sat up a little straighter in her chair.

"Miss Amelia Broadway, I would like to formally introduce you to Miss Sookie Stackhouse, heiress to the Wiccae throne and Queen of Louisiana." Tony waved to Sookie who was smiling politely. Amelia rose to her feet and bowed her head at the introduction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Sookie said with gritted teeth. The thoughts were unbearable but she had to admit- even if she never wanted to know what flavour toothpaste the woman used- the thoughts showed her to be a very honest and friendly person.

"I'll leave you two lovely ladies for a while," Tony crossed the room and with a final nod from Sookie closed the door behind him.

"Oh, Miss Stackhouse, the honour is all mine. I have heard so much about you but I can see they greatly understated your power. I can feel your power from here and it's like nothing I have ever felt before." Sookie wanted to laugh at the woman. She had no idea- okay she had _some_ idea- what stories the witch had heard but she had never felt less powerful in her life.

"Call me Sookie. So, why do you want to be my personal assistant, Miss Broadway?"

"You can call me Amelia. I won't lie to you, Sookie. I am a young witch and my family know nothing of my gifts. I wish to learn from you and I know being around someone as powerful as you will increase my own power. I am very ambitious but I am willing to work hard and follow instructions. I know I could do a good job for you."

"And how do you feel moving in with two vampires and away from New Orleans?"

"I have no problems with your relationship choices, if that is what you are asking. I am eager to leave New Orleans and get away from the influence of my father." Sookie was surprised to see such awe in the witch's thoughts. She practically worshiped the ground Sookie walked on, but everything she said was the hard, cold truth. Amelia tended to say exactly what she thought without editing it.

"Finally, what exactly do you anticipate being my assistant would entail?"

"I know you have far more work than you can manage. I would expect to be given the responsibilities of arranging social events- as it is your main duty as Queen of the vampires. I would also expect to provide some magical protection to you and your family. I am good at research so finding out about potential threats would be easy for me. I would hope to be able to accompany you to the realm sometimes in order to assist you in whatever way whilst you are there. Other than that, I would be a message service and general dogsbody." Sookie was impressed. She could see how eager the witch was to do anything and everything that was needed. It stunned her to see how the witch perceived her. As heir to the Wiccae throne, Sookie was in fact the witch's monarch but Sookie had never considered this in great detail like this until she saw it in another's mind. Seeing all the ways the witch could help her battle the ever growing list of duties, Sookie began to feel a small thrill of excitement. It would be so nice to have someone to talk to and help her through everything.

"How powerful are you that you think you will be able to provide some form of protection?" Amelia blushed at the question but she lifted her chin confidently.

"I am really good at wards and can do a range of spells and potions, although not always accurately the first time or two. I am a young witch but I learn quick and pack quite the magical punch. I know I am nothing compared to you and I have no physical abilities to speak of but I would do anything I could to keep you and your family safe."

"Amelia, I need someone to do all the things you just said and my vampires will expect you to give everything you have to us but I expect you to be a trusted friend as well as an employee. You shouldn't take any crap from either Godric or Eric and my home is yours so treat it as such, understood?"

"Y'mean I got the job?" She squealed excitedly before jumping to her feet and throwing herself at Sookie in a hug. "Thank you, you won't regret this, I swear." Sookie smiled the first genuine smile of the day and patted Amelia on the back. "Oh, sorry."

"Congratulations. I will let you liaise with the lawyers over the contract stuff. I can give you a week or two to move everything-"

"I can be moved in by tomorrow," Amelia interrupted causing Sookie to chuckle.

"Okay, let's say day after tomorrow as your first day on the job then." It took Sookie a good fifteen minutes of handshakes and enthusiastic thank you's to get Amelia to leave. When she was finally immersed in silence she sighed deeply in relief. Her stomach was still doing summersaults and her head felt awful but the dizziness had died down. She took a bottle of water from the mini fridge in the back of the office and sipped at it tentatively. It wasn't long before her solitude was disrupted.

"Sookie, the women are here for the maid interviews. Do you want me to send the first one in?" Tony asked from the door. He was still wearing a very worried expression but he didn't say anything.

"Sure, let's get this over with."

"Cindy, meet Sookie Stackhouse," he said as a tall blonde woman waltzed in beside him. She was very beautiful and she wore a sweet smile. Her simple pink suit and carefully braided hair let you think she was a pure and innocent woman with nothing but good intentions, her mind said otherwise.

"No, get rid of her, she's a fangbanger who plans to seduce one or both of my vampires before robbing them blind. I don't have any use for her," Sookie spat before the woman even had the chance to sit down. Cindy started to argue but Tony's vice like grip over her mouth kept Sookie from hearing anything but the mental assault.

"Sorry, ma'am. I'll make sure she never bothers you again." Sookie felt so ill by this point that she didn't even think to question what exactly Tony meant by such a statement. All she cared about was getting home and going back to bed. Her eyes were watering now and her body ached. She steeled herself with the thought she only had one more interview to conduct.

"Eva, please meet Sookie Stackhouse." This time, the woman who followed Tony into the office was a short brunette. She had elfish features and bright eyes. She was a little timid but when she smiled up at Sookie her whole face was illuminated. She was goodness personified.

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am," she muttered before nervously sitting in the offered chair.

"Likewise, tell me, Eva, how much experience do you have as a house keeper?"

"I've worked for a few different families, ma'am. I have several references although I have never worked with the supernatural before." Sookie read that while the woman looked young she was actually in her late thirties. She had worked for five families both as house keeper and as a nanny on occasion. She had moved to Louisiana to take care of her sick mother who had died a couple of months ago leaving her broke and nearly homeless.

"And how do you know about the supernatural world?"

"My best friend is a werewolf, ma'am," Eva fidgeted in her chair as she answered. Her fingers seemed drawn to a loose strand in her plain white dress.

"You have no prejudice against vampires or any other supes?"

"No, I believe in judging a person for what they do rather than what they are, ma'am." Sookie was sold. This woman was perfect. She was hardworking, honest and had an open mind. Sookie could see them becoming good friends.

"Then I am pleased to offer you a live in position as house keeper. Please see Tony to complete the details." Eva gave Sookie another 1000 watt smile before thanking her and making her way back into the bar area.

Sookie only had a second to enjoy the quiet relief of having completed her chore for the day before the dizziness returned with a vengeance. She stood up try and get another bottle of water but half way to the fridge her vision went black and she slumped to the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Three days later Sookie was still unwell. She was wrapped up warm in bed beside her vampires as they took their daytime rest. They had been frantic when on waking they had discovered her passed out. Tony had proven his mettle in explaining that she had insisted she complete the interviews before returning home. Godric had nearly crushed his neck he had been so mad but the new day man had done nothing but wait for his boss to calm himself, never doubting that he would.

Eric had rushed Dr Ludwig into the house only to be told that her tests were 'inconclusive'. Albright and Nial both had insisted Sookie be seen by their physicians but no one had come up with a solution. Amelia and Eva had both moved in and begun work- much to the delight of both vampires as it gave Sookie more company and less to worry about.

In the end Ludwig had suggested Sookie simply rest, be kept relaxed and hydrated until one of her many tests could wield some results. She was expected back tonight. Sookie felt so rough she couldn't really bring herself to care. Fear like none before had assailed both Godric and Eric when she had bowed to their every order- too weak to even feign a fight.

The whole house was in an uproar as they all awaited the result and news on what could be ailing the fair queen. Her weakening body and unreliable powers couldn't have come at a worse time. She was having more nightmares than ever, each one leaving her broken as her mental scars resurfaced. The talk on the supernatural grapevine was that some serious power plays were about to go down. To top it all off, the annual summit was about to commence and both Eric and Sookie were expected to attend as judges on the court panel. The pythoness herself had called Eric to demand their presence also stating she had 'important business' to discuss with the telepath. It was a terrible time to be sick…

"Sookie?" Eric's worry was etched into his ice blue eyes as he lightly brushed his fingers over her fevered cheek, trying to rouse her from sleep.

"Mmm, just ten more minutes," she groaned but it was a groan of pain as much as exhaustion.

"The doctor will be here soon, little one, you need to try and eat before she arrives," Godric spoke softly, his voice melodic. She had been reluctant to eat anything as it always came back up making her feel even worse.

"Need sleep," she complained in return. Normally this would be a charming sight that caused both vampires to chuckle at her 'human charms'. Now, it broke their hearts to see her so weak and feel through the bond such pain. She ached and wanted nothing more than sleep.

"Please, Sookie, you have to keep your strength up," Eric entreated. Sookie merely turned her head and cracked one eye open, too weak for anything more.

"Tired," she groaned before her eye slid shut and she drifted back off to sleep, snoring lightly.

"What are we going to do?" Eric asked looking Godric straight in the eye. He couldn't voice his fears but he was done staying silent.

"We wait, Eric, we have to see what the healer finds before we can fight this." Nodding Eric rose from the bed, pausing to kiss Sookie on the forehead, before dressing and heading downstairs to call the doctor and demand she come straight away.

"This is very interesting," Dr Ludwig had been examining Sookie for less than a minute. Sookie had allowed Godric to dress her in a clean nightie before sitting her up in the bed.

"What? What is it?" Both vampires barked simultaneously. They were pacing like tigers locked in a cage. It was making Sookie dizzy.

"It seems the little princess has been playing away from home. You're pregnant, my dear. I don't know why it's causing you such illness; I shall have to do more tests." At the news the tension in the room ratcheted up several notches. Sookie began to shake with terror as the little colour she had drained completely from her face.

"I swear on my life, I haven't. I have _never_ cheated on you, you _have_ to believe me!" She started to cry into her hands as her confusion and fear bombarded the bond. Godric and Eric were on either side of her in a moment, pulling her into their arms.

"We know, lover, we know," Eric promised as he carefully placed kissed all over her face to rid her of tears. Sookie was so upset she didn't notice the guilt and anticipation in the bond.

"It was me. I used your gift and wished that we could each conceive a child with you. I wanted you to be able to experience having your own family. I wanted us to have something good to focus on. What could be better than creating something from the love we share?" Sookie looked up at Godric with bleary eyes. Frowning slightly she tried to understand what Godric was telling her.

"You really fucked up this time, vampire! What exactly did you say in this wish?" Ludwig was fuming and her ever present snarl was transformed into a face to outraged it would have broken any mirror. Hissing at the tactless healer Godric repeated the words.

"I wish for both myself and Eric Northman to be able to each conceive a child with Sookie Stackhouse. That was all. It was simple enough."

"Yes, but now she is pregnant while still healing herself and she is to expect dizygotic twins, to boot. You didn't specify _when_ she was to conceive or _if it were at the same time_. You _both_ are going to have a child- if this doesn't kill her. A single pregnancy while she is so weak would be unadvisable. A magically aided pregnancy would be reckless and twins- suicidal. I strongly advise you to consider terminating the pregnancy before it's too late."

"What's the difference between a magically aided pregnancy and a normal one?"

"You mean aside from the fact you're expecting the brats from two vampire daddy's?" At the evil glare she received Ludwig rolled her eyes and continued. "The magic makes it hard to predict but they are always more draining on the mother and tend to produce unexpected side effects, such as faster gestation or odd cravings...the list of possibilities is endless. Your biggest concern should be how ill it seems to be making you. If you are this ill this early I doubt you will make the full nine months."

Sookie was stunned. She wanted to both rage in anger and weep in despair. She _had_ secretly longed for a child of her own but had never dreamed of it becoming a real possibility. What's more she was sure this would have been a disaster even if she hadn't gotten sick from it. She was being targeted by a very powerful and dark sorcerer and yet she was now even more vulnerable than ever. They had no right to lay this choice on her head, it wasn't fair!

"Could you wait downstairs, doctor, we have some things to discuss." The little doctor nodded to Eric before scurrying out of the room faster than the eye could see.

"How could you?" Sookie gasped between heaves and tears. "You have no right to do something like this without even discussing it with me!"

"You're right, dear one," Eric agreed earing him a scowl from Godric.

"I only wanted what you want but would never agree to. It is entirely your choice what happens now. I love you, Sookie and I am sorry for doing something that makes you so ill. I had no idea you could be put to so much suffering."

"You don't think! It's not just how sick this has made me. It's the choice you have given me. If I decide not to have a child that's one thing but now I have to choose between killing my children, _our_ children or risking my life to try and bring them into a world where they will never be safe. It's not fair and I could hate you for this if I didn't know you had good intentions."

"You're weak, you should rest," Eric said pulling her into a lying position and kissing her on the head once more.

"What are you going to do?" Godric was seated beside Sookie still but his voice sounded distant.

"You want me to terminate the pregnancy," Sookie stated, reading their emotions through the bond with confidence.

"I can't lose you," Eric whispered apologetically in explanation.

"I won't lose you," Godric vowed. Sookie could sense the beast within him, barely contained and desperate to claw its way out.

"You both made this choice for me. You chose to cast this wish without even talking to me. You should have known I would never be able to kill our unborn children. I will see this pregnancy through, even if it kills me." Sookie closed her eyes already feeling the pull of exhaustion.

"No, Sookie, Please," Godric begged.

"DON'T," she warned with poison in her tone. "Don't you fucking dare try to change my mind. This is _my body,_ this is_ my life_ and you have no fucking right to turn the tables around just because things didn't work out how you expected. I WILL have these children and if you can't support me just say so. I can be in the realm in seconds!" She hadn't opened her eyes once through the whole threat. Her temper was firing but she was still far too weak. Tears were still running down her cheeks even with her eyes shut.

"We love you, Sookie. We will support you and love our children. Everything will be fine, you'll see. Get some sleep, dear one," Eric whispered into her ear. Fear tormented him. once again he felt stuck between the wishes and actions of his maker and the interests of his lover. He loved them both but sometimes it was hard standing between them. He knew Godric had been wrong; just as he knew Sookie would never have accepted it. He also knew that if things did work out they would be happier than any of them could conceive. But if she died…he couldn't even finish the thought.

"Yes, rest, little one, we will stand by your choice. I will stand by you, always. I just pray you can one day forgive me for being so…what is it you say?"

"Highhanded," Eric offered causing all three of them to smile slightly.

"I forgive you. I love you and our family will be wonderful," Sookie slurred as she drifted off to sleep. She was still angry, they could feel that over the bond but she was able to look past that anger. For that Godric would be forever thankful. He took a moment to assess the situation. Never had he thought to find himself in such a tragic situation. He had meant only to give her happiness- something her very soul was craving. He knew how low she was and had wanted to fix it. Maybe he should listen to Eric. His actions always seemed to lead to disaster where Sookie was concerned, but then, that had always been the way for him. An ancient vampire he was wise as he was strong but every time he fell in love his dependable mind became flawed with desperation and fear. It had been so with all three of his children. Eric was the only one he could save and even that- he had to admit- was partly due to Eric's own ability to survive. Sookie…her he loved more than any other and so it was only natural that his ability to fuck up where she was concerned would be epic. But what else was a vampire to do?

Dr Ludwig was sipping a glass of scotch in the dining room when the vampires joined her.

"Suicide?" Godric asked her dejectedly, referring to her earlier assessment.

"Most likely," came the cold response. It was clear the small healer wasn't against showing her opinion on the matter. She was pissed.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Eric asked as he slumped into a chair.

"Let her rest. You must keep her well fed and well hydrated. I recommend low stress and I will give her some medications that will ease her a little. I hope she will improve as she gets stronger. Her magic may allow her to control the magic of the pregnancy to some degree thus reducing the adverse effects, however, be prepared. This is going to be long and hard." She gulped down the last of her drink before turning to the vampires with a smile. "Congratulations, I hope for all our sakes she survives this." Hopping down from her chair she made her way out of the house and left. Silently she prayed for Sookie to get stronger but she knew the chances of her making it past a month were less than five percent. There was a reason no vampires had ever had a child before.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

"So let me get this straight. The royal contingents for half the country will be at this thing so you want it to be a display of Eric's power, right?"

"Exactly! I want them to walk away knowing Eric has everything under control. It needs to be elegant and memorable. This is the first ball of this kind since Eric took the kingdom so it's a sort of celebration of his power." Sookie was curled up on the sofa in the day room under a big blanket. She had even managed to eat today- even it was just a piece of toast. Amelia had insisted they get some work done as long as Sookie was up and about. Her dedication was mixed with her obsessive nature making Sookie laugh at her nervousness.

"And you want _me_ to plan this?" Amelia asked horrified. "I mean I've done plenty of party planning but nothing like this!" They had been discussing plans for the king's ball most of the morning. It was only two weeks away but with everything that had happened planning had not seemed too important…now it was urgent.

"Not alone but you will need to make all the arrangements. Why don't you just make a list of everything you think the ball will need and then we will discuss it some more?" Sookie suggested to the hyper help with a soft smile. It amazed her how quickly Amelia had become a close friend. It was hard to dismiss her, however, when her obvious concern was screaming into your head.

"You're getting tired again, aren't you?" The accusing tone was nothing to the rant going off in Sookie's head. She had made the mistake of telling Eric that Amelia thought too loud. He had been quick to threaten the witch screaming 'think quietly or I will make it so you can't think at all!" Amelia had simply used a spell to turn his hair bright pink for a night before stating 'I don't react well to threats so back off!" As Sookie had been sat watching the whole exchange they all knew Eric wouldn't really kill Amelia, especially as she was a dear friend to Sookie- having had few real friends in her life each one was treasured. He had even been impressed with the witch's bravery- not that he would admit that out loud. In the end, Amelia had gone on thinking as loud as ever only now she knew how much it affected Sookie so she had taken to _directing _thoughts at the telepath.

"I'm fine," Sookie said through a yawn. Amelia just raised her eyebrows in response. "Really, I don't need to go back to bed."

"But Godric told us you have to rest and if you're tired we're supposed to make you!" The pleading look in Amelia's eyes was enough to irritate Sookie. It wasn't that her friend was bothering her as much as the reason for that look. Godric had become unforgiving where the 'staff' was concerned. He had made them all take first aid lessons as well as issuing a string of orders regarding Sookie. He knew he could never convince her to 'take it easy'. So, instead, he had made the staff responsible. Sookie had caught the 'talk' a few times and she hated it. She knew how dark he could be but she didn't like thinking of him like that. It wasn't that part she loved. She had no doubts about him carrying out his threats, either. Definitely, it was a clever move, though. She hadn't been able to resist their pleading. Eve and Amelia were the worst as they secretly agreed with Godric, even as much as he scared them.

"Fine," Sookie snapped. "But I want to go to my room. I have calls to make and don't want to any visitors to see the vampires in their rest."

With a huge, triumphant grin, Amelia ran out to fetch Alcide. He and Quinn were often used to help Sookie move about the house. She could teleport again but it took a lot of power and often left her dizzy.

Once settled in her own bed, Sookie picked up her phone and began her calls. The bedroom was light and spacious. It had been set up for her by her vampires as a place to rest should she wish others to sit with her. They had taken every care to make it as luxurious as possible. The flat screen TV was even connected to the surveillance so Sookie could lie back and watch what was going on in the house if she grew board of games, music, films or regular television programming.

"Papa?"

"How are you feeling, child?" Albright sounded tense with stress and worry.

"I'm a bit better but I have something I need to tell you and I can't make it to the realm just now." Sookie shifted her weight, a nervous habit. She had been dreading these calls. It had been two days since the diagnosis but she had been putting them off. Both Albright and Nial deserved to know that she was pregnant. Somehow, Sookie didn't think they were going to like the news.

"Sweetheart," he chided softly, "you know you can tell me anything. What is it?"

Taking a deep breath for courage, Sookie blurted out the 'good' news. "The reason I'm so sick is Godric cast a wish and now I'm pregnant…with twins…one from each of my vampires." Heart racing, Sookie waited for her grandfather to react…and waited…and waited. The silence seemed to last forever. But for the sound of heavy breathing she would have thought he had hung up on her.

"WHAT? HOW COULD THEY BE SO STUPID? I SHOULD CASTRATE THEM BOTH FOR THIS!" Sookie jumped several inches into the air at the shock of his reaction. His roar was so loud that Sookie had to hold the phone away from her ear. She knew he would react like this but still she felt the deep sting of disappointment.

"So you're happy about being a great-granddaddy then?" The sarcastic comment was said with half-hearted enthusiasm as she felt the heat of tears she refused to shed.

"Oh, baby girl!" Contrite his voice was thick with remorse, "I didn't mean that. I would love to be a great grandfather and I know you will make a wonderful mother but I worry. Don't you know the risks of such a pregnancy?"

"Less than 5%, or so I'm told. I believe the words used were 'suicide'. If it makes this any better, both vampires want me to terminate. It was my choice to go with it. I can't kill my children, born or not. I just can't, papa."

"I know, sweetheart. But I can't lose you; you're all the family I have left and magical pregnancies are even more dangerous for our line. The magic reacts with our own innate magic. My own sister died trying to carry a child using magic. I don't understand why they would do something so dangerous for you?" Sookie could hear the anger deep in his voice but she was pleased he was trying to hide it from her.

"They didn't know it was so dangerous. Godric thought it would make me happy and give me something good to focus on. _Believe me_, they know not to act without my say like this _ever_ again. I know this is dangerous, but you know what?"

"What, child?"

"My life is dangerous, period. I have rebels trying to kill me. The vampires hate that I am their queen. Endless lists of creatures want me for my gifts not to mention what will happen if _he e_ver gets a hold of me. This will make all that harder, but in some ways Godric was right. At least this danger comes with a positive ending I can look forward to. I want to be happy about this, papa. Can you please be happy _for_ me?" There was a deep sigh and Sookie relaxed.

"Yes, child, anything for you. I will be taking back control of the armies, though. You are going to need as much rest as possible. I will get Percy to act as our information highway, keep you in the loop. I will also be sending you tonics to help keep you strong. You'll survive this, Sookie, I'll make sure of it!" Grimacing at yet another overprotective male in her life, Sookie felt a warmth flood her. She was surrounded by family and love.

"Thanks, papa. I love you."

"As I love you, child. There is one other problem, however."

"What?"

"Well it's really two problems. How are you going to explain the conception of two half vampire children and how are you going to hide your power of granting wishes? Both are things that will get you killed should they become public knowledge."

"We're not explaining it. I'm just going to let people come to their own conclusions. I've already cast a privacy spell. If anyone thinks of asking a question I don't want answered relating to this they get deflected. It should stop too much speculation. I know it's not a permanent solution but it should do for a while."

"Well, at least you're thinking about this. I'll leave you to rest. I love you, Sookie, take care of yourself." With that he hung up leaving Sookie feeling lost and alone. She missed him. She had become so used to seeing him every day that this separation was making her feel something akin to grief.

Pulling herself together she steeled her mind and dialled Nial. One down and one to go.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK? YOU'RE FAE ROYALTY! YOU CAN'T HAVE VAMPIRE CHILDREN!" The authoritative tone which Nial was currently employing did nothing but set off Sookie's temper.

"And who exactly is going to stop me? I assure you, I _will_ be having these children, Nial."

"But…but…what about the dangers?" His voice became panicked and Sookie had to struggle to hear him.

"What is really bothering you?" Challenged Sookie, she was feeling sick again and really just wanted this conversation to end so she could sleep.

"You think me so heartless? This could kill you!" Nial retorted sounding offended- Sookie knew better.

"It could but that isn't what you're upset about. What is really bothering you?"

"Do you have any idea how unstable the fae realm is right now? My enemies are many and they follow Breandan ruthlessly. This could spell all-out war which would reduce our numbers even further." Sighing deeply, Nial paused. Sookie could imagine him with his head in his hands as the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. "I care about you, Sookie. I love you but this goes beyond just you, this is dangerous for all of us!"

"What if I told you I could sign that treaty we discussed allying the Brigant house with the house of Wiccae? It would keep war at bay and reduce the dangers for everyone involved. I don't want this to cause trouble and the reasoning behind any complaints are rendered moot by my Wiccae heritage. There has never been a creature like me so any child I bare will be unique, regardless of the father."

"You would do this?" He sounded touched and a little surprised.

"Consider it already done, great-grandfather. You're family: we are already allies."

"I am honoured, child. I thank you and will be sending you a gift to celebrate your condition. Stay safe." Sookie didn't get a chance to reply before the clear sound of a click was heard and the line went dead. Feeling a little annoyed at being hung up on, Sookie shook her head. She loved all of her family and had meant what she said but it still boggled her how different the fae were. She honestly didn't understand them sometimes.

The feeling of total lethargy washed over her as she lay back in the bed and thought of all that needed to be done. So much work and so much danger but she still felt excited. It was scary as hell but for the first time she felt as if this might actually work out. Her family knew and were accepting it; who really cared about the rest of the world?

"Miss Sookie?" Eve entered the room timidly, afraid to disturb her while she was resting. It both amused and annoyed the hell out of Sookie at how formal Eve continued to be. She had tried to get the girl to just call her Sookie like everyone else but it wasn't taking.

"Yes, Eve?"

"This came for you and Miss Amelia asked me to bring it and see if she could come talk to you." Handing over a small glass tube filled with purple liquid, Eve scanned the room to make sure everything was in order. Sookie was very impressed with her. So much so that she was beginning to wonder how she ever managed without her. Eve was a perfectionist and truly dedicated to her work.

"Thanks, please tell Amelia to come on up." Sookie waited for Eve to nod her head and scurry away before she unscrewed the silver cap from the vial and gulped down the liquid. It was a foul concoction that made her feel like she was consuming dung, bile and all manner of horrid substances. However, the potion which was so carefully brewed by Albright came every day and always made her feel stronger and healthier- once she got over the initial taste. Today it was even worse than usual causing Sookie to cough for a few minutes but quickly the glow of health washed over her making the previous nausea and fatigue fade. She supposed knowing what was ailing her had allowed Albright to perfect the tonic.

"So, I made the list as you suggested and I have it down to a few main sections-"

"Amelia, hold on," Sookie interrupted the witch, indicating she should sit in the vacant chair beside her bed while she sat herself up. Amelia was bouncing with the need to talk everything through and her thoughts were like sledge hammers to Sookie's tired mind. Sookie swore she could even see her bouncing her knee. "Before you do anything else, I need you to finalise that treaty and get it sent off to Nial. I want the alliance official before the end of the day."

"Okay, already done. I just need to fetch it so you can sign it. Now can we talk about the ball? You do know we are running out of time!"

"Calm down, Amelia. Everything will be fine. What are the sections on your list?"

"Food is the easiest. We can have that party blood company you told me about do most of it and then I have already hired a catering company that will do a bar as well. Then there is music and other entertainment. I have a band organised and a few dance acts set up, too. I don't know if you want anything more than that? Location was simple as you already said it was going to be in Fangtasia. Decorations are done; I've got a witch friend who specialises in room transformation spells designed for parties. She can have the whole place looking fab in less than a minute. Lastly, there are invitations. How the hell are we doing that in two weeks?" Taking a deep breath- both real and mental- from her rant, Amelia slumped back into her chair.

Sookie was impressed. She had known there was a lot to do but Amelia had done most of it and made it sound simple. Sure, she was a nervous wreck but an efficient one!

"It all sounds perfect and don't worry about invitations. I already sent them before everything went crazy. The completed guest list is on my desk along with a copy of the invitations. I just need you to organise some party favours, something fancy but useless." At that request the witch's eyes lit up and she began clapping her hands together frantically.

"OH, I know! I once saw this spell, it's so cool. You get a tea light candle and cast the spell over it so when the guest blows out their candle it transforms into something they will appreciate. It usually pulls something from a memory like a childhood toy or a favourite piece of jewellery. What do you think?"

"Wonderful, anything else?"

"Nope," She paused, "oh crap! You're still tired. I'll get out of your way and let you sleep. Don't worry about anything; I got it covered!" Like a rush of wind, Amelia fled the room leaving Sookie blissfully alone once more.

Having done all her chores and knowing everything was well taken care of, Sookie didn't feel at all guilty in letting her eyes drift shut so she could fade out into a peaceful sleep. She was so tried she didn't even have one of her nightmares. She didn't dream at all, in actual fact.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

"Mmmm, that feels so good," Sookie moaned causing Godric to chuckle.

"So, you don't want me to stop?" He questioned with a teasing smile before chuckling down at her.

"No! Don't stop! _So good_." Dipping his hands into the hot water of Sookie's bath, Godric continued to rub and massage her back in soothing motions.

"You're so tense, little one. Are you sure you have been resting?" Sookie didn't bother to open her eyes, or even turn her head, she just nodded and moaned some more. Her sleep had been the refreshing rest she had needed but she had woken to find her muscles sore and stiff. And that had been before she spent an hour throwing up the entire contents of her stomach which was how Godric had found her when he rose.

"What do we have here?" The sly way Eric spoke simply oozed sex, causing lust to echo through the bond as it bounced from Sookie to her vampire and then back again.

Standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a pair of black silk boxers, Eric looked every bit the Viking god he was. He surveyed the way the warm water glistened on Sookie's skin like diamond beads; appreciating every drop.

"Good evening, Eric," Godric welcomed with a knowing grin. "Sookie tells me she has been resting this day but I found her being sick so thought a hot bath was in order."

"You're sick?" The news made Eric instantly alarmed.

"I'm feeling _much_ better," Sookie assured him as she purred like a kitten at Godric's continued touch. "You should join me," she insisted. They hadn't had sex since the conception of the babies due to Sookie's weakness and then their mutual fear of doing harm. Ludwig had told them it was fine as long as they were gentle but it had made no difference, Sookie had been too ill.

"I'm not sure-" He began to object before Sookie interrupted him with a warning blazing in her eyes.

"I insist!" A boyish grin lit up his face as his fangs shot down and he stepped into the warm water- after ripping off his poor boxers.

"We need to discuss a few things," Sookie stated with a significant pause, "later."

"What is bothering you, lover?" Eric asked taking her face in between his hands and kissing her until she was breathless.

"The ball, the treaty with the fae, Albright's reaction, my need to get out, the plots against you and the kingdom and the coming summit, to name but a few." Sookie shrugged before leaning forward to press her lips back to Eric's. She moaned at the contact.

"Have you been resting or thinking, little one?" Godric asked with a worried frown. "You're supposed to remain relaxed." He chastised her but it was only half hearted. They all know she was the one person he could never really be mad at….at least not over something like that.

"I was asleep most of the afternoon but I am no idiot. We have problems and I am not going to ignore them. I want to know what is going on and I think we need to work together to get through this. You know I cannot fight this one alone but I don't expect you to win alone either. Our only shot at beating back the darkness is to be united." Sookie huffed frustrated at herself. She had promised herself she would remain calm and talk things through rationally. It seemed her emotions were even harder to control than normal.

Eric and Godric looked down at Sookie with a mixture of love and pride. "I believe you are right, dear one," Eric agreed before moving aside to let Godric join them in the tub.

"Yes, you are right. We need to work as one," Godric easily accepted. "Sookie you have a way of understanding things that we need to utilise. What do you think is the biggest threat right now?"

Shocked and more than a little pleased that they were taking her seriously, Sookie was quick to explain her thinking. "Albright has accepted the situation and taken back control of the armies to give me more time to rest. He is pissed at both of you but won't do anything to hurt me so there is no issue there. Amelia is taking care of the ball and everything is fine on that front. The treaty with Nial will eliminate any threats from the fae, none of the factions are strong enough to go against the Wiccae and Nial, plus I don't think any of them are that stupid. That leaves," she sighed taking a deep breath before continuing. It felt even more stressful saying everything out loud. Both vampires were listening to her intently and she took comfort in being able to share everything. "That leaves the summit- which I don't think we can worry about; the threat from _him_ which I don't want to think about and the rebels in the kingdom. I think the rebels will be taken out at the ball. When they see how powerful you really are they won't have the baking to follow through on their plans. I also think that _he_ will deal with most of them when they fail to bring him what he wants. Keep me safe and they're dead- one way or another."

"I agree but how exactly do we ensure you are kept safe at the ball?" Godric asked. He wasn't being sarcastic but rather cautious. He knew she would have thought of a unique plan and was eager to hear it.

"I have ordered any of the rebels to be killed on sight and my guard will be surrounding you are all times," Eric added. He tried to hold in his anger as he thought of all his guards had learnt. He knew such negative emotions would only harm Sookie but they were difficult to control. The mere thought of her being taken from him again was more than he could abide but knowing that the rebels planned to give her over to that monster so she could suffer his sadistic torture a second time…it make him want blood.

"Albright will send a few guards down as well. They will be able to sense things the vampire guards can't. I also have Alcide and Quinn. It should be easy but as fate is a tricky bitch I thought we could use a backup plan." Looking deep in their eyes she smiled cockily.

Chuckling Eric pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled her neck playfully. "What masterful plan have you concocted, lover?"

"I thought a simple truth spell might do the trick. There is one that works as a barrier so all guests will have to work through it. The best bit…we won't even have to ask them anything. It is so strong that if they are up to anything they will be _thinking _it. I can just read it right out of their heads and they will never know!"

"That is a devious plan, little one," Godric chuckled proudly, placing a kiss on her cheek. "But are you sure you are well enough to listen to that many minds?" He began soaping up his hands and started to wash Sookie.

"Yes and to be honest I won't have much of a choice. I have to be at the ball…I am the queen and I can't block that well right now. I know _way_ more about the neighbours sex lives than I ever wanted to at this point…did you know that they…" Eric silenced her with a deep kiss.

"Mmmm, never mind," Sookie sighed dreamily into his mouth as Godric continue to lather every part of her body and rinse her off.

"As much as I am enjoying your little display we really need to finish this discussion. It seems despite promising to rest you have solved all our problems. What were you saying earlier about needing to get out, little one?" Both Eric and Sookie looked at Godric with scowls on their faces. He had finished his task and was ready to move on to more important issues. It annoyed him that Sookie wasn't taking her pregnancy more seriously. He had never felt more terrified or helpless than he did knowing how much danger she was in.

"I am sick of this house! I want to go_ outside_. I have things I need to buy and doctors' appointments to keep. I figured if I took my guards and Amelia came with me I could go out for a bit?" Sookie hated that she was asking permission. She wasn't the kind of woman that had ever needed approval from her guy in order to live her life but she knew that they would freak out and blame 'the staff'. If it hadn't been that their reasoning was so sweet and accurate she would have gone anyway.

"But what about…_him." _Eric asked, annoyed that she would even suggest leaving. Both vampires were terrified that something would happen to her during the day when they were unable to aid her. The bond was full of their apprehension and fear as they each thought of the million things that could happen to Sookie while she was out.

"What about him?" Sookie pouted childishly.

"Eric has a valid point, Sookie. You still have no plan to defeat him and as much as I hate to discuss this- I know how much it hurts you- he is the most powerful sorcerer in the world after you and your grandfather. We cannot ignore the threat he poses. You can't go out without some form of strategy to protect yourself against him. What is your plan?" Godric was trying to be gentle but it was a topic they had danced around long enough. Both vampires felt Sookie's pain and turmoil as their own. She still struggled to even think of him but she was they only one who stood any chance against him. She knew his style of working and his motivations.

"He won't come after me directly until he thinks I am weakened. For all his power he is still just a coward at heart. He will use others to position us and strike when he knows he can win. I know I will not be safe until he is dead. He won't give up his dream of the crown and I stand in his way but as long as we fight back our other enemies he will be powerless to stop me. He is powerful but not suicidal and I am stronger that he is now. It's why he never attacked me again while I was in the realm. I wasn't the weak link anymore."

"But what about when news of the pregnancy spreads?" Godric asked alarmed. Guilt washed through him as he realised yet another consequence of the choice he had made.

"He can't know how weak it will make it me and won't risk it. He might hope it will work in his favour but even on death's door I have more power than I did last time. I was only just learning my abilities and had hardly any fighting experience. Plus, papa would kick his ass!"

"How could…" Eric began but was quickly cut off my Sookie.

"When they struggled to find me last time, papa decided he needed to be able to get to me no matter what. He had a special spell placed on my heart. It's sort of a family locator. No matter where I am…even dead, he will be able to find me and sense when I want his help. If I am taken again he would have only hours before the whole Wiccae army are at his door. He isn't ready for that…and he knows it!"

"You really think it's safe to go out?" The scepticism in Eric's voice was clear to all of them but Sookie refused to acknowledge it.

"No. I'm never going to be safe and right now there are enough plots against us to make a normal person freak out but I'm _not_ normal, either. I _need_ to go out and live my life. If I'm going to die in this pregnancy I want to enjoy what time I have. If I am meant to die by the hand of our enemies so be it. What will happen is meant to happen…I can only protect myself so far. I will do everything I can to stay alive for as long as possible but I can't stop living my life…because then they win anyway. I'm not asking to go back to work. I just want one day out of this house. One day, but if you say no then I won't go. I know this is a lot to ask…it's why I'm asking. We need to do things as a team and that includes my safety." Eric tightened his arms around Sookie as he shared a look with his maker. They could feel how desperate she was for this. It was understandable and the fact she wasn't demanding or going out without asking meant a lot. She was learning to compromise.

"Okay, Sookie. One day but only if you agree to two things," Godric told her. Her eyes lit up as she heard the agreement she had never thought she would get.

"Anything…what?"

"First, you must be with both guards at ALL times." Seeing Sookie's head bob up and down frantically, Godric continued with a small smile. "Second, you have to promise to only stay out as long as you feel well. The second you feel tired or sick you must come straight home."

"Of course, I agree to both conditions. I still feel a _but_ coming on," she stated looking up at Eric.

"But…I don't want you to go until after the ball." Sookie sank, leaning her head on Eric's shoulder and groaning.

"Why not?" She whined.

"You will have to use a LOT of strength in order to fulfil your duties as queen and read all the guests. I want you to rest as much as you can beforehand. It's only a few days and you can go shopping afterwards." Eric's hands were spread across Sookie's stomach as he held her on his lap. She placed her hands over his but left her head on his shoulder.

"Fine, I'll wait. Is there anything else we need to discuss?" She was resigned…it was probably easier to accept because she knew Eric was a hundred percent right. She felt…well, she felt like death warmed up and resting before the ball was going to be necessary.

"Not tonight, lover." Standing up with Sookie cradled in his arms bridal style, Eric paid no attention to the shower of water than fell from them both, splashing over the tub and ruining the bathroom rug. "I can think of much better things to do." Giggling into the toe curling kiss, Sookie let Eric haul her back to bed where he placed her like the most precious of treasures.

"What have you got on your mind, Viking?" Sookie teased laying back and admiring her view. Godric was quick to join them so she had two beautifully tone male specimens for her ogling pleasure. The fact that they were staring back, fangs down and eyes predatory only made her more thrilled. Desire tore through her as her heart began to pound with anticipation.

"Mmmm, I can think of a few things, lover." Eric licked his lips as he spoke. He could smell her arousal. It was thick in the air and it called to him like a siren's song. Unable to hold back a moment longer; Eric pounced on the bed and began peppering Sookie's face with kisses. Godric moved to the chair opposite the bed and watched, his hand stroking his crotch as he enjoyed the emotions ping ponging around in the bonds he shared with Sookie and Eric.

Sookie felt her breathing hitch as Eric's talented mouth latched on to one of her nipples and began to suck. His wonderfully long and nimble fingers were toying with her nub and she felt like the sensations created were all over her. Eric only played until he felt the edge of Sookie's orgasm. Then all fun stopped.

Pulling away with an evil grin, he ignored the pleading pants and frustrated grunts. He took his time moving down her body before he parted her thighs and enjoyed his favourite sight in the world. Sookie was beautiful and it was only made more glorious with the knowledge that each sparkle of liquid was created by him.

"Please, Eric," She begged desperate to feel him inside her. It had been so long and she felt like her body was on fire with need. It was frantic and desperate, like nothing she had experienced before. He hands clutched at his back urging him on but she wasn't strong enough to move him alone.

"Patience, lover." Eric warned, "Put your hands above your head and keep them there." Anxious to get Eric to enter her, Sookie obeyed. She felt the surge of possessive pleasure go through him at her passivity. "Good girl, now spread your legs wider for me. I want to see everything you have to offer me." Feeling very self-conscious all of a sudden, Sookie did as she was told. The black hunger in Eric's eyes was the biggest compliment he could ever give her.

Eric couldn't believe Sookie was obeying him- not that he would ever ask her to do anything she wouldn't enjoy. The combination of Sookie's obedience and Godric's voyeuristic pleasure was making holding back near impossible but Eric wanted to drag it out a little longer.

"Tell me, lover," he began to very lightly, like a feather, run his fingers along her inner thighs. He could feel the muscles twitch beneath the tips of his fingers, longing to close and rub together to create the friction they desired. "How much do you want me?"

"I need you, Eric, please, I need to feel you in me. I can't stand it." Tears of frustration pooled in her eyes and began to run along her cheeks, dampening the already soaked pillow.

"Any why should I oblige you?" He asked, moving his fingers further away from her centre inch my torturous inch.

"Because I love you, Eric. I love you and I am yours, always," Sookie promised closing her eyes to try and centre herself.

"Open your eyes," Eric demanded. Looking straight at him, Sookie again obeyed. "How are you mine?" He tested while his fingers moved up to tease her stomach and over her hips.

"In every way that it is possible," Sookie vowed. Sensing her breaking point and unable to maintain his own control a moment longer, Eric plunged into her in one swift stroke.

"Yes, you are," he declared as he claimed her. Over and over he pumped into her. His pace was relentless and Sookie struggled to keep up. Unfortunately it didn't take long for Sookie to build up to a mind shattering climax, her hot and tight walls clamping down on Eric, taking him to the stars with her.

Exhausted, Sookie sighed in bliss when Eric pulled out of her and cuddled her into his side. Nuzzling his broad chest she allowed her eyes to drift closed.

"Are you alright, little one? That was not gentle," Godric whispered. It wasn't meant as a reprimand. He had enjoyed the show as much as they had enjoyed the performance, he was just concerned with how weak she suddenly seemed.

"I'm just sleepy," Sookie promised, already half asleep.

"Rest well, lover," Eric kissed the top of her head before rolling her on to Godric's chest. Sookie was asleep almost instantly but Godric cradled her to his chest juts the same.

"I need to get to work. I can feel Pam calling me," Eric explained to his maker as he quickly dressed and left the room.

"Problems?"

"No, just a lot to do. Despite the rebel factions we are still getting record numbers of creatures- not just vampires- trying to relocate in the area. My sheriffs are all capable but the increase in numbers is creating problems all over the place." Godric chuckled at his child's annoyance. Eric had always preferred a battle to a courtroom.

"You always did like the hands on approach. Do you need any help?" Although reluctant to leave Sookie's side, Godric was more than willing to support his child. After all, they all lived by the success of the kingdom.

"NO, Master. I should be fine, stay with Sookie. She will sleep better beside you than alone." Taking out a wooden stake and hissing it in his boot, Eric bent over the bed and kissed the sleeping angel one last time.

"You really think she will be alright at the ball?" Godric asked noticing the unease flowing through Eric's blood.

"No, but she has to be there or we will look weakened. You better than most know how important it is we appear strong in this first gathering. We will both be there to keep her from getting into too much trouble. I have everything prepared. She should get to sit and greet guests so it is only the customary dances that we need worry about. I think we will manage. I'm more worried about her during the day. Sookie won't sit back like she has been for the whole nine months. We need to find some way to occupy her without stress or exertion."

"I agree. I will think on it while you work." Nodding to his maker, Eric left the room and headed towards his throne. Every instinct in him screamed to return to his bonded but he continued forwards, knowing the kingdom needed to be secure if they were to stand any chance of protecting Sookie and the children from the rising threats. People said it was good to be king, but sometimes it was fucking shit!

**AN: Dear wonderful readers, I would like to start by thanking you for staying with me this far. It never stops meaning the world to me. Next, I would once again like to apologise for such slow updates. I swear this story will reach its end but I do have a LOT going on so it is going to be slow, unfortunately. **

**I am going to be doing race for life this year and would like to pass on how you can help…** **Please take a moment to sponsor me and help more people survive cancer. You can donate online at www (dot) raceforlifesponsorme (dot) org/LJClark**

**Finally, I would like to confess that one of the main reasons this story is so slow coming is because I have been spending time working on one of my original fiction novels. I am planning on publishing it in August on Amazon Kindle. I am hopeful that many of you will continue to support me in this endeavour just as you have here. Either way, thanks for reading.**

**Laura xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

It was a lovely feeling when Sookie woke to find she didn't feel sick. Slightly sore from the night before, she rolled over and smiled. Her vampires were wrapped around her in their daytime rest. She allowed herself a few blissful moments to bask in the glow of health. She didn't know why she felt stronger today but not having to run for the bathroom as she puked her guts up was enough to leave her very content.

Her euphoria didn't last long, however, as Amelia came barrelling into the room like a tornado. Her face was flushed bright red as she gasped for air. Loki was quickly on her heals.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Sookie, but you have to take him. He keeps getting in my way! Every time I lay everything out for the party favour spell he jumps up and destroys it all. I'm never going to be ready in time at this rate." Sitting up in bed, Sookie opened her arms. Loki instantly jumped on the bed and into her lap, curling up in a ball and yipping happily.

"Don't worry, Amelia. I was already awake. I can take him. You go do what you need to, but try not to worry. Everything is going to be fine." Sookie knew her comforting words would fall on deaf ears. The ball was tonight and Amelia was in full panic mode as she made the last of the preparations.

"How can you say that?" She screeched, "Do you have any idea how much there is to do? I need to finish the party favour spell, phone the caterers, check the decorations, get the band set up; brief the staff…and I have hardly any time!" All throughout her little rant Sookie could hear the real problem being screamed out in her head. Amelia was afraid she would fail and let Sookie or Eric down. She wanted it to be perfect. Her insecurity was the only thing keeping Sookie from laughing at her ridiculous panicking.

Stroking Loki's ears until he was nuzzled as close to Sookie as he could get and yipping contentedly, Sookie looked up at Amelia with a soft smile. "What can I do to help? I feel a lot better today so you can make me useful." The innocent suggestion did not go down well.

Amelia's face drained of all colour until she looked more dead than alive. She began to shake in nervousness and her hands twisted together. "Erm…I…Er….it's okay. I'll be fine. You just have a relaxing day."

Sookie scowled but it wasn't at Amelia's words, rather her thoughts. Godric had told Amelia that if she bothered Sookie with the preparations for the ball he would kill her. He had also told her that if it wasn't perfect for his child then she would pay in blood. No wonder the poor girl was so worried about getting everything right. How could Godric be so cruel?

But then, Sookie knew the answer. Fear. He, too, was afraid. She knew how plagued with guilt he was at her suffering health and how much he feared losing her. She knew that as unpleasant as it was, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to try and keep her safe.

"Look, Amelia, I heard your thoughts." At her gasp, Sookie reached her hand over and placed it on her arm. She allowed a small current of magic to flow into her, calming her. "It's going to be alright. You just need to stay calm and finish the spell. I'll do everything else. I'm alright." Nodding slowly, Amelia looked like a robot as she made her way out of the room.

Sookie stared at the door where her new friend had departed. She didn't know how she felt. She wanted to be angry with Godric for his rash behaviour but all she could feel was mild annoyance. Deciding that it was silly to waste her first day feeling normal, she quickly put all the other worries behind her and headed for a shower. Loki trotted on her heals, even trying to climb in the shower with her. Sookie giggled before commanding him to sit on the bathroom floor. He obeyed but it was with a whine of displeasure.

The water soothed her and gave her a new bounce of enthusiasm. She had hated just lying in bed day after day. Sookie had always been an active and hardworking person; she didn't know how to be anything else. The thought of having actual work to do, being useful, was enough to brighten her smile and put a song in her heart.

She dressed hurriedly in grey sweats before pulling her hair up. She knew she would be getting dressed up tonight so she wanted to enjoy being casual for a while. Loki lay on the floor watching her every move as she readied herself, before running to the door with a wagging tail and a loud bark of excitement.

"Come one then," Sookie giggled as she opened the bedroom door and began down the hall.

"Morning, Sook," Alcide greeted her with a wide smile and affection in his eyes. Sookie hadn't been surprised to find her two Were guards outside her bedroom door. They both seemed happy to see her up and about again, and began to shadow her down the hall.

"Good mornin' Boys. How are you today?" She sang over her shoulder without slowing her pace.

"Same as usual. How are you feeling today?" Quinn's abnormally polite response made Sookie pause. She hadn't had much chance to really get to know her newest guard but she had already figured out a few things. First, he never played by the rules. He was rude and suggestive, not afraid of what people thought or did. Second, Alcide didn't really like him but had managed to find enough respect of his abilities to remain friendly. Third, he was only nice when he wanted something or was in trouble.

"I'm feeling much better today. What's up?" She turned to arch her eyebrows at the man. She could feel his unease along with Alcide's confusion.

"I don't know what you m…"

"Cut the crap, Quinn. I might not know you that well but I do know you want something. What?" Placing her hands on her hips, Sookie glared until Quinn broke into an uncertain smile.

"I was wondering if I could bring my little sister to the ball tonight? She hasn't made any friends yet and I don't know anyone else here, either. I don't want to leave her home alone all night."

"Sure," Sookie leaned forward and patted his broad chest in a hope to reassure him. She admired him for his selfless request. "No problems, I would like to meet her." Turning to look at a confused Alcide she asked, "Is there anyone you want to bring?"

"No, Sookie. I don't want to be distracted. Eric told us how much danger you're going to be in." The obvious concern he felt for her made her sigh. She was touched by his protectiveness but she didn't want him to spend all his time worrying.

"I'm going to be fine, Alc, don't worry so much."

Shrugging he looked her dead in the eye as he spoke, "I'm your friend. It's my job to worry about you." Sookie pressed a friendly kiss on his cheek before turning and walking away from them. She didn't catch the look of annoyance that Quinn shot to Alcide or the look of contempt he shot back.

Loki was already in the kitchen munching away from his dog bowl when Sookie entered. She slid herself onto one of the breakfast bar stools before greeting a startled Eve who had been listening to her ipod while she washed up.

"Good morning, Eve. Could I please have some breakfast?" Jumping in fright the girl clutched her rapidly beating heart as she looked at Sookie and the two guards.

"Yes, Miss Sookie. Right away, I didn't realise you would want it earlier today," she was already dashing around the kitchen, pulling out pans and food, as she spoke.

"Neither did I. Take your time; I have phone calls to make."

As Eve busied herself making Sookie's breakfast; Sookie pulled out her cell and began calling the caterer, band and the manager of the bar. She knew she could trust her staff and that her vampires would flip if they found out she had gone out to check things at the bar herself. Delegation was better than not working at all.

It was only half an hour later that everything was done and Sookie began eating. Unfortunately, all good things come to an end and the second food hit her stomach she had to dash to the nearest toilet. Eve was by her side, rubbing her back as she heaved up what little she had in her stomach. Feeling the Weres outside the bathroom door did little to make her feel better. She couldn't even puke in private!

"Do you want me to get you a glass of water or something?" Eve asked as she ran her fingers gently through Sookie's hair.

"A glass of ginger ale would be nice," Sookie whispered. Her throat felt sore again now and her mouth tasted horrid.

"Right away, Miss Sookie," Eve stood and began her dash for the door but Sookie caught her wrist and held her back.

"Thank you, Eve. You've done more than you had to and I appreciate it." Sookie was surprised when the housekeeper teared up at the praise.

"Anything for you, Sookie. You don't know how much you have helped me." With that she ran out of the room to get the drink she had promised. Sookie looked up to see the two Weres peaking in to check on her. She tried to give them a small smile but their worry never wavered.

"Alcide?" Sookie's soft whisper was enough to have the huge man on his knees before her.

"Yeah, Sook?"

"I don't feel very well. All my energy has gone. Will you take me upstairs, please?" Sookie HATED having to ask for help, but she knew she was simply too weak now to make it on her own.

Knowing exactly how much it cost her to ask for help, Alcide didn't say anything but simply scooped her up in his arms and headed upstairs. He could feel how hot she had become and the way she rested her head on his shoulder as if she was too tired to hold it up made him worry even more. Despite all the odds, he had really come to care for the woman. He had spoken to her vampires a number of times about her health and they had mirrored all his worries. He wished she would see reason and do what was need to stay alive, but he knew her well enough to know her soft heart would never let her. She was going to be a mother…or die trying.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked as he gently lowered her on to the bed between her vampires. He tried to ignore their corpses as he place the fragile angel down on the bed.

"No, I'm just going to sleep now. Thank you." Her voice was as delicate as a breeze, although it cracked showing the pain she was trying to hide. Alcide merely kissed her cheek before going back to his position outside her door. Quinn was already there. The look he gave him was enough to restore his respect for the tiger. They were worried…they would both die to protect the angel next door.

"Sookie, little one, it's time to get up now. We need to get dressed or we will be late." Godric's thick accent was more prominent than usual tonight. It made Sookie tingle, although the overwhelming sleepiness and general feeling of crap stopped her lust from going too far.

Blinking her eyes open she smiled at the sight before her. A set of green eyes and a set of blue eyes were gazing adorningly down at her. "Godric?" She asked still half asleep.

"I'm sorry, dear one, I wish you could rest longer but we need to go," Eric crooned as he ran his fingers down her heated body.

"I'm up," she assured them before groaning.

"What is it?" They asked in union, worry deeply etched into their features.

"My head hurts," she complained timidly, "and I feel really weak." She didn't even have the energy to brush her hand over her face.

"Let us help you, little one," Godric said before pulling her up into a sitting position. Eric reached over and took a glass from the bedside table before cupping the back of her head and helping her drink it. It was the ginger ale that Eve had brought to her. She had fallen asleep before she could drink it. Her throat stung as she took small sips but the cool liquid helped ease her stomach.

Placing the glass back on the side, Eric turned to look down into her eyes and said, "What are you wearing tonight?"

It took them only a few minutes to get Sookie ready….thank you vampire speed. Before she knew it, Sookie was wedged in between her vampires as the limo headed to Fangtasia. She didn't speak. It took all her strength just to stay awake, but still she sent calm and love through the bond to her vampires.

"I love you, Sookie," Eric whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arm tight around her waist. She looked up into his sapphire eyes and noticed something there. His love and concern were clear, as normal, but there was something else, too. It took her a few minutes to realise it was pride and adoration. "You are the most amazing creature in existence and I am honoured you are my queen." He pressed his forehead to hers before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I love you, too." Sookie declared before turning her head, "both of you."

"No matter what happens tonight, Sookie, keep yourself safe. If you need to sleep then do so. It is our ball…you can do as you wish!" Godric told her. He pressed his lips to hers in a fierce kiss. When he pulled away she could see the deep love he held for only her shining back at her.

The car pulled up right in front of the bar. A red carpet had been rolled out for guests as they entered and the usual line of fangbangers was replaced with a small army of vampire guards. A tall vampire in a black tux stood at the door to greet new arrivals and check invitations. Eric climbed out first, receiving a number of nods from all the vampires in the vicinity, before holding out his hand and helping Sookie from the car. She received the same nods and returned them with a small smile. She would never tell her vampires exactly how much pain she was now in. Godric wrapped his arm around Sookie's waist as Eric took her hand and they made their way inside. To the observer it would look like they were being protective of their bonded but in actuality it was Godric's arm that was holding Sookie up.

They all gasped when they caught their first glimpses of the bar. Amelia had outdone herself. Never would you believe that this was a vampire bar. The place now resembled the most elegant of ball rooms. The booths had been replaced with tables that were covered in white lace table clothes and held elaborate centre pieces. Hanging from the ceiling were gold and silver flowers. Even the floor looked better, now converted into white marble and gleaming in the dim light.

The vampires all stopped and bowed low as the trio entered. Godric led Sookie to their thrones, which were the only thing still in the same place. As Godric lowered Sookie into her throne, between them, Eric found a foot stool and placed it under her legs. They each kissed her lightly before taking their own seats and surveying their audience.

"Would you like anything to drink, Mistress?" Ginger asked breathlessly, having just hurried over to them from the other side of the room. She was not dressed in her usual slutty outfit but rather a short black cocktail dress. She looked lovely.

"I would like some ginger ale of we have any, please?" The soft request was only just audible over the classical music the band was playing. Before Ginger could respond, Eric spoke.

"If we don't have any send someone to get some." His command was cold as ice and made the poor waitress shiver in fear.

"Yes, master," she squeaked before giving a little bob and dashing off.

"How do you feel, my love?" Eric whispered into Sookie's ear after several minutes of silent crowd watching.

"Sleepy but it's alright. I haven't heard anything to worry about yet, although you really need to feed off a donor in front of your sheriffs tonight." The suggestion caused both vampires to hiss in disgust and drop their fangs.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Eric asked. He was desperately probing the bond to see how Sookie was really feeling. She sounded apathetic but the bond swirled in pain and despair.

"Your sheriffs are loyal to you. They have great respect for you as a king and they admire you for claiming and mastering me. However, they do have doubts. By ignoring your vampire nature to feed off humans they worry you are weakening yourself, or worse, losing your traditional ideals." The explanation caused both Eric and Godric to hiss again as they sent anger and disappointment through the bond. It overwhelmed Sookie, who was already struggling against her own pain and weakness. The slight tinge of fear from her vampires was the only thing that kept her conscious. "I don't like it. I don't want you to feed from anyone but me." She told them bluntly and felt them immediately calm.

"My sheriffs can go to hell!" Eric spat. "As long as you do not wish it, I will never feed from another!" he vowed once again.

"We worry you will tire of us, little one. You are so magnificent and worth so much more. We will never be enough for you." Godric's words were whispered straight into her ear and they made tears spring to her eyes, although she held them back.

Taking their hands and lacing them with hers she closed her eyes and whispered, "You are _everything_ to me. You are my heart, the fathers of my children. I love you with everything I have inside me. I need nothing else. I do not want to share you…but, I want us as safe as possible. You are not at your full strength because you cannot feed from me right now. If feeding will help you and assure them…I _want _you to do it….just this once." Her eyes snapped open to see both vampires staring at her with heat in their eyes. She hadn't realised she was glowing until the golden light reflect back at her from their beautiful faces. Quickly she squashed her power and silently thanked the gods she was free to use her powers with this crowd. It was actually expected.

"My angel," Eric crooned, brushing the back of his fingers along her cheek. "As you

wish, but it will only be this once."

At that moment, Ginger approached and placed a cool glass of ginger ale before Sookie. "Anything else, Mistress?"

"No, that's wonderful. Thank you, Ginger." Bowing once again the waitress ran off into the crowd.

"Sookie, if you really want us to feed…" Godric began but Sookie placed a shaky finger over his lips to shush him.

"I know," she murmured before leaning over to kiss him, "You need to do it before the ceremony starts." Sitting back in her chair she picked up her glass and began to sip it thoughtlessly. Her mind was wandering in and out of the guests' minds.

"Sookie?" Eric asked in alarm. He had felt her shut down part of the bond as she returned to reading the now full ballroom.

"Just go," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

Neither vampire wanted to move. They could feel Sookie retreating into her mind as she tried to avoid what she had asked of them. They didn't want to feed off others. They hated the way it made Sookie feel; and to be honest no one tasted anywhere near as good as her. They also didn't want to leave her sat here weak and alone…but she was right. They had weakened a little from going so long without drinking. This was necessary and to drag it out would make it cruel to her.

Silently they rose together and headed over to the corner where the donors were waiting. They tried not to bristle at the gasps of surprise from humans, Weres and vampires alike. Had it really been that long?

Sookie didn't look. She couldn't. Her eyes remained closed as she felt the mixture of hunger, lust and disgust from her vampires. She let her mind wander through the crowd. It was getting hard to differentiate between one person's thoughts and another as the pain inside her intensified. She had already found four of the five rebels they were still looking for. Pam had been telepathically informed and dealt with the situation. As she heard the excitement and delight in the fangbanger's thoughts she had to swallow bile. She could read exactly what they were feeling as those wonderful fangs sank deep and sucked. For the first time Sookie hated that she was pregnant. She so missed feeling her vampires feed from her; knowing it was _her_ blood that sustained them. The thoughts of the sheriffs didn't help her to regain focus. They may be pleased and comforted but she was left feeling very much alone. It was then that she heard it.

_I can't wait until he succeeds. I will kill all in my way! With him as my ally I will be invincible. I will finally get rid of that old bat and rule!_

The malicious thoughts continued. It took Sookie a few moments to see where they were coming from, but, eventually, her eyes zoned in on a short vampire with red hair as wild as fire. He was handsome in a sadistic sort of way, and despite his small size he gave off power in waves. Sookie could tell he was one of the oldest vampires she had ever been near. She knew that he was older than both her vampires put together. He was sat in the middle of seven vampires…the pythoness was the one on the end.

So distracted by the thoughts, Sookie never noticed that her vampires had finished and were stalking towards her. Her concern was broadcasting loud over the bond so when they sat on their throne they wasted no time taking her hands and asking.

"What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, Sookie asked her own question, "Who is that?" The vampires looked to where she indicated before frowning back at her.

"That's Lord Julius, the leader of vampire council, after the pythoness. He is almost five thousand years old. The council decided to come to our ball so they could reinforce the Pythoness' edict." Godric explained patiently. He was very alarmed by Sookie's distraction. He knew the sadness he felt when he drank from another was muted so she must have been devastated. Now, it seemed inconsequential. What had she heard?

"He is working with _him._ He wants to rule the vampire world and _he _promised the Pythoness would be destroyed if Julius took down Louisiana. He is the other rebel." The gasps of surprise were followed by tight grips on her hands and snarls of fury.

"He will not succeed," Godric growled low under his breath.

"I know," Sookie calmly confirmed. "The Pythoness is aware of the plot and has already poisoned the blood he is drinking. He'll be dead in a minute." Sookie's voice never changed from that of blunt fact causing her vampires to look at her in shock before looking back at the Pythoness who was watching them with a wide smile.

"Sookie?"

"Eric, help me. I want to go say hello to her. I really like her." Again both vampires looked at their bonded in shock but she could feel the awe and love flowing through the bond.

Once again Eric took her hand while Godric, being the stronger of the two, wrapped an arm around her waist. She was even weaker now so their progress was slow. She had to think out each step to keep from stumbling. The vampires in the room watched with fascination as they approached the pythoness.

"Your grace," Eric said as he bowed respectfully. Eric stood and wrapped his arms around Sookie so Godric could bow, too.

"Hello, Phoenix. I am happy you could come tonight," Sookie stated with a small smile.

"I wouldn't miss seeing you for the world, my dear. I'm afraid you're going to be getting a little under the weather soon. Have you been practising the psychic shields as I taught you?" The old Vampiress asked softly.

"Yes. I haven't had a vision in months. It's bliss. Thank you for your help," Sookie tried to bow to the woman in order to demonstrate her respect but she was too weak.

"Oh, nonsense. Don't even try it, my angel. It is _I_ who should bow to _you._ You are the lord and master of us all. I fear you will have to excuse me, however, an old girl has to have some exceptions." The vampires in the room-including the council and the Viking- all stared in disbelief as they heard this exchange. The room was so silent the humans even held their breath. No one could understand why the Pythoness was talking about bowing to Sookie.

"Well, I guess there will be no bowing between friends then." Sookie leaned forward, with Eric's arm guiding her, and kissed the Pythoness on the cheek. "Enjoy your night, Phoenix."

"Thank you, your highness." The Pythoness then nodded to Sookie with a wide smile. Sookie limped her way back to her throne with whispers all around her.

The remainder of the evening went without a hitch. The ceremony was simple and elegant as each vampire was led up to the stage, in turn, to declare fealty to the king and his queen. They were then given a candle. The crowd were delighted by the party favour spell and several of them returned to the thrones to thank the Queen profusely. Even Eric was pleased to find his turned into a dagger he had carved when he was a boy.

After the official stuff seemed at an end, Sookie was encouraged to go to sleep. It wasn't until Godric pulled her into his lap that she obliged. She slept so well that she missed Lord Julius exploding into a puddle followed by the maniacal laughter of the Pythoness who stated, "Good riddance, traitor!"

At the end of the night, Eric took Sookie from Godric's arms and carried her out to the car. She remained asleep as they changed her and tucked her into bed.

"Goodnight, my love," Eric crooned and he kissed her forehead.

"She really does make a spectacular queen," Godric remarked as he began to undress.

"Perfect," Eric agreed, "Do you really think she was alright with us feeding?"

"No, but she will not be angry if that is your fear. I'm more worried about the trip to the summit next week. It's clear the Pythoness is going to be giving her more authority and I'm not sure she is well enough to handle it."

"We'll be there to help her," Eric reminded him.

"Always," Godric vowed as he climbed into the bed beside her. His hand trailed lightly along her arm before landing on her stomach and rubbing it gently. "No matter what is to come."

The sun came up then and both vampires died for the day, their mate wrapped safely in their arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I'm so sorry it has been such a long time since I last updated this story. RL has been awful lately and I simply haven't had the strength to write. The good news, however, is I have now finished this story. There are some short chapters, but I felt they were needed in order to pick up the pace a bit.**

**I am also still working on my original fiction story which will be published this later this year.**

Chapter 16

It had been a busy week. Sookie had slept for three days after the ball causing both vampires to fly into a panic. Every time they tried to wake her she would rouse for only a few minutes before drifting away again. Ludwig had been called and confirmed that she was just regenerating after pushing herself too hard. She had advised that Sookie be left to rest as long as she needed but they she should be made to eat and drink as well as go out when she felt ready.

Once she did wake, she had been desperate to go out into the sun. Neither vampire wanted her to leave but as they had already agreed they refused to go back on their word. Sookie was taken out with Amelia to the mall. They shopped for everything a nursery would need, along with maternity clothes. Sookie was starting to show.

It had been a wonderful day. The sun remained fixed in the sky and by stopping regularly in cafes for drink and food; Sookie was able to keep going for several hours. When her legs finally gave way they had already set off for the car so Alcide carried her and she slept all the way home.

The following day, the Weres, Amelia and Eve helped Sookie decorate the nursery so by the time the sun set it was ready for a set of twins. They had chosen a baby blue with yellow trim and, as a nod to her heritage; Sookie had painted on white fluffy clouds. The room was large having been a former guest room so there was no problem fitting the dual cots or the play area. The changing table and rocking chair were kept on the other side of the room beside a large bookcase. It was perfect and it made Sookie happier than she had been in years.

So, with everything that had happened, the Summit seemed to just spring up unnoticed. Sookie was feeling a little stronger now but she was still getting sick and had to go slow. She had briefly argued with her vampires over her attendance at the summit. They had tried to convince her she should remain behind. Sookie was willing to accept their help, but she refused to cease living her life due to their fear. In the end, the argument was put to an end by a phone call. The Pythoness quickly corrected both vampires by decreeing Sookie's presence. They had no choice in the matter.

The journey to the conference was unremarkable. Sookie had dressed only moments before her vampires rose for the night. Eve had already packed all of their cases and so they had simply gotten into the limo and then transferred to the private jet. Sookie held both of their hands and promptly fell asleep until they landed.

Tony had flown out a few days early and was waiting at the airport with another limo. They had arrived at the hotel, having already been checked in by Tony, and gone straight to their room.

"Sookie, my love, there is a letter for you." Sookie blinked her eyes open to find herself in a beautifully decorated bedroom. She was very comfortable in the deep purple comforter and she could see that the whole room had been decorated with the same shade of purple and a cream colour.

Godric sat down on the bed as he gave Sookie time to awaken and process her surroundings. "It's only midnight," he said, answering her question before she had time to voice it.

"Help me up?" Sookie asked with a tired voice. Godric lifted Sookie into a sitting position before placing several pillows behind her and leaning over to kiss her on the forehead. "Thanks," Sookie whispered sleepily before tilting her head back to get him to kiss her properly.

"Here, this just came for you and it looks important." Sookie took the letter from his hands and carefully opened the red seal. She read it over and sighed.

"It's from the Pythoness. She wants me to go visit her in her rooms."

Godric frowned, "When?"

"Now. Where is Eric?" Sookie asked as she slowly began to slide from the bed and make her way to the wardrobe. Godric followed her movements, helping when she needed it.

"He was summoned to a meeting along with the other royals. You should have attended, too. We felt you needed to sleep so we didn't wake you." Sookie nodded to show she understood. If she was annoyed at their high-handedness it was totally over written by her gratitude. She knew what was coming and she had wanted to rest as long as possible.

"What do you think?" Sookie asked stepping back a little. She had chosen to wear and floor length white dress. It had a halter neck and hugged her now larger breasts before flaring out slightly. Her flat strappy sandals went well with it and she had left her hair down to complement the outfit.

Hugging her to him so he could wrap his arms lovingly around her waist, he murmured into her ear, "You look divine, little one. I could throw you down on the bed and ravish you until dawn." Sookie felt her whole body quiver at his husky words and she forced her lips onto his in a violent kiss.

"I love you so much," she confessed as she pulled away panting for breath.

Godric gently brushed his fingers down her cheek before resting his forehead against hers. "I know. It is your love alone that keeps me here. It is everything to me, my angel."

"You know the Pythoness won't let you in with us, right?" Sookie asked, not wanting to think about what his words meant.

"I know. Still, I shall accompany you regardless." Nodding in understanding, Sookie took Godric's hand in hers, she laced their fingers together and set off through the hotel.

"Leave us!" The Pythoness was sat in a chair by an open fire when they arrived at her suite. She was wearing much the same as Sookie except her dress was accented with a deep red velvet cloak. She didn't even wait for her handmaiden to announce them before ordering Godric away.

"I will wait outside the suite, little one," Godric promised with a kiss to the back of her hand. Sookie nodded and watched him leave before moving to sit near the fire in a chair opposite the Pythoness.

"You know, don't you?" The Pythoness spoke with confident authority.

"Know what? That you will be making me judge cases while I am here? Or that tonight you will declare I am the new council member. Or, most alarmingly, that despite my youth and lack of experience, you are announcing I am to be your second and future replacement. What is it you ask of, Phoenix?" Sookie's tone was clipped and full of sarcasm.

"You are even more powerful than I thought. You are angry about my choices, why?"

"I don't want this. I never wanted power. I am happy with my life and wish to live it in peace. You know how much danger I am in. Why would I wish to make myself more of a target?"

The Pythoness reached out her hand to hold Sookie's, "That is exactly why you must join us and why you will be the best leader this world has ever seen. You do not hunger for power but you are willing to stand for justice. You will be able to live your life, child, but you must never ignore your duties."

"What will being on the council involve?"

"Attendance of the summits. You will, of course, judge cases at all of them. You will be required to attend a few meetings, also. However, we will allow you to use video conferencing sometimes. The rest is paper based and can be done from home."

Sookie nodded, knowing the Pythoness could sense it. "You want me to begin work on uniting the supernatural community, don't you?" Sookie sighed. It seemed there was always going to be more work for her to do.

"It is what you were born for."

"I won't run from my duty, Phoenix, but I won't sacrifice my life to it as you have. I am having a family and they will always come first to me, the rest of the world be damned."

"I know, and people will love you for that. Besides, when your power is back to normal you can do more in an hour than the rest of us put together."

Laughing, Sookie agreed, "True. It is done then."

"It is done. Be at the hall in an hour." Sookie got to her feet and kissed the Pythoness on the cheek before turning to leave.

Pausing by the door, she looked over her shoulder, "I hope you're ready. They won't like this." The Pythoness' only response was to break out into cackling hysterics. Sookie rolled her eyes. She just hoped her vampires could see the funny side, too. She doubted it.

The second the door opened, Godric was beside Sookie, taking her arm in his and helping her along the corridor. They walked in silence until they reached the elevator and Godric looked down at her with worry etched into his hard features.

"Well?" he asked worriedly.

"I need to eat. We are expected in the hall in an hour." Stepping into the empty elevator, Sookie pressed the button for the lobby. There was a small restaurant right outside the entrance to the hall. Godric stepped in behind her, glowering.

"You won't tell me what the meeting was about?" Sookie could hear only anger in his tone but through their bond she could feel his hurt.

"I don't need to. The Pythoness will tell everyone once we reach the hall." The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Sookie began to step out but Godric caught her forearm and forced her to turn to him.

"_You_ could tell me now, Sookie. I feel your sorrow. What did she say to you?" A single tear slid down Sookie's cheek. She had been trying so hard to hold it all in but looking up into Godric's loving eyes she couldn't force herself to be strong. She just wanted to live in peace.

"I really need to eat," she whispered as she caught the doors with her hand before they closed. Nodding, Godric took her hand in his and led her to the restaurant.

There were a few humans at a table in the far corner, eating and chatting about all the exciting things they had seen at the summit, but the restaurant was mostly empty. Godric sat Sookie at a table in the farthest corner before sitting beside her. She looked at the menu briefly as he waited in silence; his eyes never strayed from her face.

"I'll have the chicken and bacon salad, please, and a coke." Nodding Godric rose and went to the tills to order her meal. Being such a small place, they expected orders to be placed at the tills so food could be served swiftly.

Once he returned to his seat, Sookie leaned into Godric's side and breathed his in. He wrapped his arm around her and simply waited for her to tell him.

"She is going to make some announcements. I'm the new member on the council, her new second. She also wants me to judge cases while we are here." Sookie had sat up so she could look Godric in the eye as she explained. It meant she could clearly see the terror and fury mix in his eyes.

"No. Absolutely not! You can refuse, Sookie. You do not want this and it's too dangerous for you." Godric clutched her face in between his hands as she spoke. He couldn't understand why she would let this happen. He could feel her sorrow. He knew she didn't want to agree, just as he knew she was struggling to keep going. He could feel her weakness and even slight pain over the bond. The last thing she needed was more pressure.

"I _have _to do this. Please, Godric, please understand," Sookie cried. "I don't want this, but it is my duty. You remember the Pythoness foreseeing this and if I don't take up the position I will be in even more danger. The council members have a certain amount of immunity from the rest of the supernatural world. Once this is done I will be free to set up a schedule and live my life how I choose."

"But you are already a queen, a leader of the wiccae and a fairy princess. You do not need any more work, or responsibilities. Sookie, I don't understand. Why are you not fighting this? I know there is more than you are saying." At his gentle question Sookie broke down. Curling up on her chair into a ball, she wrapped her arms around her stomach and sobbed.

Alarmed at her reaction, Godric pulled her onto to his lap and cradled her head against his chest. He stroked her hair as he rocked her back and forth, trying to sooth her.

"What happened?" Eric, having sensed Sookie's despair and Godric's fear had raced to the restaurant. Fortunately, the meeting had been concluded moments before so no one had noticed his departure as anything unusual. Sitting in the seat Sookie had vacated, he glared at his maker as he waited for an explanation.

"Sookie had a meeting with the Pythoness. There is to be a gathering in the hall within the hour. She will announce that Sookie is the new council member, her second and to judge cases at this summit. Sookie is accepting the position because it is her duty and it will make her safer. She has yet to explain her true motivations. When I asked she started to cry." Throughout his explanation, Godric continued to rock Sookie in his lap while sending her love and comfort over the bond.

"Sookie?" Eric asked tentatively. He didn't want to upset her further but, like his maker, he was struggling to understand why she would put herself at such risk.

Sookie turned in Godric's arms so her face was visible to both vampires. "I have a choice. I had a vision," she explained although her voice was broken and heavy with her misery. "I see only two options for this world. If I join the council and follow my duty then the supernatural community will become united. There will be peace between races and we shall all thrive. My children will be powerful and respected. They will be protected by so many that they will never fear anything. But, on the other hand, if I run, if I refuse the role..." she paused as a shudder ran through her whole body. "If I do not join the council then the tensions already brewing in our state, the council, the fae and the wiccae... it will all escalate. War will be everywhere and this world will be torn apart. Humanity will see the supernatural's as monsters when the fighting will spill out into their awareness and we will all be hunted. No one will ever be safe and this world will end in flames and death. My children will die before they reach their second birthday and we shall be soon to follow." Again Sookie paused, trying to gain her breath. "I will not allow everything to be destroyed because I was too selfish to take up a job I didn't want. I have a choice and I have made it."

They all sat in silence for several minutes. There was nothing left to say. The vampires knew if Sookie had seen only two options then there was only one way forward. Her visions were few now she had control of them but what she saw was always accurate.

Eventually the server brought out Sookie's food. She moved to sit on the free chair facing both vampires and ate. Still they did not speak but the bond between then communicated for them. Fear, remorse, acceptance, love...they all felt it and it was enough. They had each other and as a family they would deal with the rest.

"It is time for us to be in the hall," Godric stated once Sookie was finished with her meal. Again, they moved in silence. Sookie rose and took a hand from each of her vampires. They both kissed her softly before leading her to their seats in the hall.

The hall of the hotel was as grand as any palace ballroom. The walls were made of a mirrored glass which reflected the interior while the floor was black marble. The ceiling was high and boasted a frieze that was colourful and awe inspiring. It was a biblical scene and coming out of it were enormous chandeliers.

At the head of the hall a small stage had been constructed and five thrones were placed. On four of these thrones sat council members, with the Pythoness in the centre. The crowd were seated in two sections of ten chairs, leaving an aisle between them and all facing the front. The hall was full and everyone sat in excited silence. It was so unusual to see the entire council out like this. As they were made up of a variety of supernatural creatures including a witch, demon and an elf, they rarely formed in public and many vampires had already guessed that the new member would be announced tonight- a historical moment.

Godric and Eric led Sookie to the front of the hall. Two seats were left reserved on the front row. Giving her a small bow each vampire released her hand and sat. Sookie gave them a small smile before clearing her face of expression and climbing the stairs to take her throne at the left hand of the Pythoness.

Gasps echoed around the room but no one dared comment. The Pythoness smiled briefly at Sookie before turning back to the crowd.

"We have assembled before you this night to announce Queen Sookie Stackhouse as the newest member on this council. As the rightful heir to the Wiccae throne and a fairy princess, she is to take the position as my second. It is to be understood that she is the rightful leader of this council and only her desire to gain more experience and enjoy her youth prevent her from removing me as leader. As an honoured member of the council she shall begin her judicial duties at this summit. Anyone who dares defy her is defying the will of this council and will be dealt with, without mercy. Any lack of respect to her will be met with equal brutality. I advise each of you to treat her with the highest level of caution and respect. She is young but her powers are infinite and as a member of this council she is permitted to use them freely, without personal consequences. As I have spoken so will it be."

Once the Pythoness was done all five members of the council rose and left the stage. It was a clear message that they were united and no questions could be asked. They passed along the aisle to the back of the hall and every vampire, human and were in attendance bowed to them. Once they reached the lobby, they split up. The demon and elf nodded to Sookie with wide smiles before popping away. The witch gave her a wide smile and a soft 'welcome' before casting a spell to transport her home. The Pythoness simply kissed her on the cheek before her hand maidens escorted her to her suite. It was done. Sookie felt sick.

Knowing the crowd would not be permitted to leave the hall until she had gone, Sookie headed for her own suite. She could have popped there but didn't want to waste energy when she was already feeing weak. Instead she took the elevator and walked the few feet along the corridor. Once in her room she had to run to the bathroom in order to make the toilet on time before being sick. Her stomach emptied painfully and she rose to clean her teeth.

Looking in the bathroom mirror she cringed at her own reflection. She looked just as beautiful as ever, her pregnancy was not impacting her outward appearance- aside from the very slight bump on her stomach. But, to Sookie all she could see was the face of a ruler. She missed seeing the simple waitress that she once was and longed for a plain and private life. She watched as tears streamed along her cheeks before huffing in annoyance and spinning on her heal. She yanked off all her clothes and slumped into her bed. There was no use dreaming of something that was never going to happen. She just needed to rest awhile.

Eric and Godric returned half an hour later, having been held up by the crowd in the hall. They found Sookie sleeping in their bed and quickly undressed to join her.

"She's cold," Eric commented and he cuddled up to Sookie and she shivered in her sleep.

"Let's dress her," Godric got up and pulled out a pair of grey pyjama pants and a matching shirt. "She needs sleep. I don't want her waking up because of the cold." He handed the pants to Eric and together they quickly dressed her. She sighed in contentment as they snuggled back in the bed beside her.

They had only been in bed five minutes when it happened. First, Sookie bolted up and screamed. Doubled over she howled in agony. Eric soon joined her, writhing on the bed and roaring in pain.

"What's wrong? Sookie? Eric? What's wrong?" Godric cried. He could feel their pain through the bonds but it was somehow muted.

"Pam," they gasped in unison before Sookie popped away.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Pam was chained to the floor of Fangtasia with silver. Two men stood over her and laughed at they cut into her naked body with silver knives. She refused to scream out but bloody tears rolled along her cheeks. She could feel herself weakening as her precious blood was spilt in torrents.

"We're gonna have a lotta fun with you, fanger." The tallest of the two men crooned. The lust in his eyes made Pam internally quiver with dread.

"How'd ya like that?" The small one asked as he pulled the knife out and rammed it in again, only an inch or so from her heart.

Pam couldn't believe this was happening. She had been quietly working on the books in her office. The bar had only been closed an hour and she should have been perfectly safe. And yet, she had been pinned down and covered in silver in the blink of an eye. One thing she was certain of, these two idiots were not working alone. No, a vampire had captured her and then left before she could recognise him.

Gritting her teeth as the pain shot over her, Pam tried to force her mind away from this place. She thought about the first time she had seen Eric, her maker. His wide blue eyes had been both cold and concerned. She had seen his unbearable loneliness in that gaze and had instantly felt a connection with him that had nothing to do with the sharing of blood. The knife was plunged in again as laughter echoed the room.

Groaning in agony, unable to hold it in any longer, Pam watched in horror as the tall one began to unbuckle his belt and move into position. Her mind flashed to the last time someone had tried to rape her...Eric had eviscerated them. It had still left her scarred, though. It was why she preferred women.

"NO!" The scream filled the club with its despair and agony causing both men to look up.

"Sookie? No, get away from here...the babies, it's not safe!" Pam cried. A wave of terror washed over her as the two men turned on her dearest friend. Already she could see the strain in Sookie's face from having travelled so far using magic.

"What have they done to you?" Sookie's eyes were almost vacant as she took in what Pam was suffering. She could feel the pain as if it were her own and she took a second to thank god she had thought to give her the bracelet for Christmas.

"Want to join the party, hot stuff...Reece, kill 'er." The tall one sneered as he saw Sookie wobble. Her small stature, pregnancy and lack of balance meant neither of the fiends saw Sookie as much of a threat. BIG mistake.

"Fuck you!" Sookie spat before a jet of fire was blasted from her outstretched palm, incinerating 'Reece' instantly.

"Shit!" Tall one shrieked as he began to flee for the door in a panic. He had taken only two steps before the fire consumed him.

Sookie felt herself wobble again but she forced her mind to focus. Kneeling, she carefully peeled away the silver ties and the knives, cringing at the bloody welt and gashes left behind. Before Pam could get up and stop her, Sookie placed her hand over the unbeating heart of her friend. She let all the love and wellbeing flow through her, healing the vampire completely.

"Thank you, Sookie. I don't want to think what would have happened to me...but you shouldn't have put yourself at risk...Sookie?" Sitting back on her haunches Sookie tried to clear her mind, but it was no use. She had used too much power and she could feel her body caving under the strain. Her last thought was, _I hope they're not mad at me,_ before she collapsed into the darkness.

"What do you mean? How can it be a magic fever? Isn't there something you can do?" Godric growled down at Ludwig as she stood next to the bed and frowned down at Sookie.

The tiny doctor had come only moments after Sookie had collapsed. Pam had called her and together they had carried her home and begun to care for her. Eric and Godric had been frantic until Claudine had popped in transported them home. She had to quickly pop away again as it was too risky being around vampires, but she had wanted to do her part to help her kin.

"She has used too much power. Her magic is eating away at her like a virus. The only thing we can do is try to keep her cool and pray she pulls through. If, by some miracle, she wakes up we will have to ensure she is cared for and does not exert herself. This will not be a quick recovery."

Nodding solemnly, Eric and Godric watched the tiny healer waddled away and sat on the bed. Sookie was moaning slightly and she thrashed a little, too weak to really move that much. To the touch her skin felt like molten lava. They each took up a damp cloth, which Pam had prepared before leaving them in private, and began to gently dab her body.

They didn't look at each other and they didn't speak. They didn't have to. They both knew the severity of this situation. The simple fact was that Sookie could die. No, she _was_ dying. They could feel it through their bond. Their only hope was that she could pull through and stop using her magic until the children were born. Impossible. Not only would that require Sookie to go against her very nature, but it would also mean she would be helpless to aid those in need. It would be like asking her to forget the person she was. And yet, as they felt the fire burn inside her blood and watched her writhe in pain they both knew it was their only chance. If Sookie used any more magic is _would_ kill her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Four months. It took four, god forsaken, endless, gruelling, nightmarish months for Sookie to recover from the fever. For a week she lay as she had that first night, writhing and burning but never conscious. It got to the point where Eric could stand it no longer.

While Godric continued to bath her and gently talk to her, Eric left to call Albright. The call was long and heartfelt on both sides. It resulted in an injection of unicorn blood straight into Sookie's heart. A risky measure to be sure. The blood of a unicorn had the power to heal the pure of heart, but it also had the power to kill those unworthy. It was a risk they had to take.

Another week past in trepidation before the effects of the injection were seen. Sookie awoke. She remained weak and bed bound but she could eat, drink and talk. It

was a step.

Three months passed in this fashion. Sookie remained in bed as all around her waited on her hand and foot. She wasn't even allowed to hold a book by herself, instead having someone read her the pages. As she grew stronger it became increasingly difficult to permit, but one look at her vampires and she conceded. They were still very afraid.

Finally, the conversation came that decided she could take it no longer. Oddly enough, Amelia was the one to break the news, although not by her own will.

"What are you blocking from me, Amelia?" Sookie had been sat with her friend and assistant for an hour as they discussed business. It was only an hour until sunset and Sookie was looking forward to seeing her vampires, but first she wanted answers.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Amelia laughed but it wasn't very genuine.

"I'm telepathic, Amelia, not stupid. When someone continually sings something over and over around me it always means they are hiding something. What's going on? I know y'all have been keeping something from me. I want to know what!" Pulling herself to sit against the headboard, Sookie folded her arms and glowered.

"Don't be ridiculous, what could we be hiding from you?" Amelia asked nervously. She tried her best to keep her thoughts focused but it was no use. For one slight moment she slipped and it was more than enough for Sookie to see everything.

"WHAT?" She yelled causing Amelia to jump up off the bed. "Why the hell didn't any of you tell me?"

Amelia swallowed as she saw the fury in Sookie's eyes. Her hand moved to scratch anxiously at her elbow.

"Tell you what?" She bit her lip.

"Mmm, I don't know. How about the fact that Pam still hasn't managed to find the vampire responsible for her attack? Or, maybe I would like to know that there was a raid on my Grandfather and he was injured? Or, how about the fact that Nial went to fucking WAR?" Panting Sookie tried to control her temper. She had known for a while something was off but she had never guessed it was this big. She had assumed her vampires were just being overprotective of her in some way...not hiding everything.

"What is all this shouting, little one? I thought we were relaxing?" Completely ignoring her temper, Godric came into the room, sat beside her and kissed her cheek.

Sookie turned her glare on him.

"I'm sorry, Godric, I tried to hide my thoughts but she started asking questions..."Amelia was next to tears as she waited for the vampire to punish her.

"It's alright, Amelia. I suppose it is time she knew everything. This is not your fault. You may go back to work." Desperate to get away, Amelia nodded and scurried out of the room.

"What do you want to know first?"

"Why hide it?" Sookie snapped. She was so angry, but underneath all of the rage was a deep ache. She was hurt that they wouldn't tell her things which were so important.

Pulling her tight into his side and wrapping his arms around her, Godric pressed his lips to hers before answering. Sookie returned the kiss, but it wasn't relaxed.

"We were afraid that you would not be able to handle the stress. Sookie, you almost died. Albright, Nial...we all agreed it was best that you waited to find out."

Calming slightly, Sookie rested her head on Godric's shoulder. "Tell me," she whispered.

"Nial went to war with his nephew and won. It was close but many of Breandan's followers switched sides once they learnt that you had signed an alliance with him. They are eager to see an end to the fighting and join with the wiccae once more. No one you know was harmed.

"Pam has finally managed to track down which vampire caused her attack. She located him last night and established that he was trying to take over the state. He was captured and is waiting for a trial with his king. This will be good for us as others will see how futile it is to go against the king with a council member as his queen." Godric gave a small smile at the idea before continuing.

"Lastly, Albright was injured when Nemausus sent his men to kill him and raid the palace. The guard killed all those who were sent and Albright has been healed. We did not wish for you to worry, but you deserve to know. Sookie," He reached out and took her hand in his. It was shaking as she began to understand the true depth of this raid. "He is ready. He will be coming for you, little one."

Sookie couldn't handle it. The tears turned to gut wrenching sobs and she let Godric curl her up on his lap as she let it all flow out. She was so afraid. Never before had she been more vulnerable and yet she was to face _him_ like this?

"Shhh, my love, Shhh, I will never let him hurt you again," Godric promised. Sookie didn't bother to answer. What would be the point? She knew as well as he did that no vampire, or Were for that matter, could stop the great _Argo Nemausus. _He was the greatest dark sorcerer in history. He was older than her grandfather and more sadistic than the devil himself. But, the worst thing, not only did he seek the crown for himself; he now saw Sookie as a challenge. He had become obsessed with her, having been the first to ever escape him. He wanted to destroy her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Two weeks had passed. Sookie had begun to move around as she desperately worked to try and distract herself. They had all come to a simple compromise. They wouldn't talk about the reason Sookie was scared and in return she wouldn't push herself too hard, she wouldn't use her magic.

It was lunch time and Sookie was lying out by the pool, soaking up the glorious sunshine. She could hear Amelia and Eve inside as they worked away like bees. She could feel Quinn and Alcide as they roamed the grounds, never taking their focus from her. She tried to block it all out as best she could, but it was no use. Her shields were as weak as ever.

She flipped her laptop open and began to read through emails and sort out disputes. She had found that she quite enjoyed her work for the council. Unlike the roles as Queen- where she focussed on social obligations- and Heir- where she was more of a solider- she could use her many years experience as a mind reader to consider the various options. It felt satisfying to help others in such a way.

"Sookie, would you like a glass of lemonade?" Eve's gentle voice called from the house.

"Yes please, Eve. That would be great, but I'll come and get it. My legs have started to go to sleep." Placing the laptop on the small table beside her sun bed, she rose and slowly headed inside. The sky was a light blue and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Sookie savoured the feel of the warm rays as they caressed her skin. There was a slight breeze and she could hear the birds singing happily in the distance.

Stepping into the house she quickly found Eve waiting for her with a tall glass. Condensation had already covered the cool drink and Sookie gladly took it and indulged in a quick sip.

"Mmm, thanks. I really needed that," she admitted sheepishly. She was supposed to eat and drink regularly but she had been so focused on her work that she had forgotten.

"Here, I made you this as well," Eve placed a plate into Sookie's free hand. On it was a large turkey salad sandwich and an apple.

"You're too good to me," Sookie said with a wide smile, causing Eve to blush under the praise.

Turning on her heel, Sookie made her way back to her sun bed. Half way she stopped and her head tilted to one side. She felt a wave of cold air wrap around her and could swear she heard singing. Unable to identify where the stray sound had come from she continued a few steps before pausing again.

"Oh GOD, NO!" The glass and plate slipped out of her trembling fingers smashing in every direction.

Sookie vaguely registered that Alcide and Quinn were charging towards her but most of her attention was on the single thought running through her mind.

_I've got you now._ The eerie laughter echoed in her mind as her whole body became suffused with terror. It was _Him._

The first thought to enter her mind was that it was cold. She could feel a harsh temperature of the stone floor in every muscle. Next, she acknowledged that she was chained down. Her hands and feet were all shackled and spread out, she couldn't move. Finally, she opened her eyes.

Her heart began to race to an unhealthy beat as her breathing became frantic. It was _him_ and she was a prisoner once more.

"How?" The word came out broken as she tried to push it past all her fear. His black eyes seemed to glow with delight at the question.

"Simple. I created a portal that dragged you here. It knocked you out for a few minutes, of course, but nothing too damaging. I wouldn't want to ruin my fun, would I?" Sookie watched as he circled her like a predator. His black cloak billowed around him as he pondered the best way to start.

"You'll never do it, you know. The throne will never be yours." The simple statement seemed to amuse him and Sookie felt sick as she saw his lips curve, revealing blackened teeth.

"We'll see," he thrust his hand out as he spoke, causing a jolt of electricity to fire through Sookie's body.

Screaming out in agony, Sookie felt bloody tears roll along her face as her muscles twitched without control. She was back.

Kneeling down over her face, Argo hissed menacingly, "I am going to hurt you so bad that last time will look like a trip to paradise. When I am fucking done with you, girl, not only will both of your brats be dead, but you will be begging to service me in _any way_ I wish. You will be my whore for centuries..." Rising he blasted her again, this time it was stronger and as the screams abated Sookie felt a new pain. Three months early it could be nothing else...she was having a miscarriage.

The moment lasted only seconds and yet to Sookie it felt like years. The fear and despair at his words, the pain from the blast...it all melted away on the tide of maternal fury. The feelings of blood on her thighs and contractions were inconsequential. She knew that if she didn't get away from him and to a doctor she was going to lose her children. She could feel only that single conviction...protect them.

Argo moved back with a wide grin as he prepared to strike again. By the time he raised his hand to her she was gone, materialising beside him.

"FUCK YOU!" she roared before placing her hand over his heart and letting her power flash into him. Her hair billowed around her as her eyes glowed white. She felt every ounce of power that there was in the world and all of it she channelled into him. No longer afraid, the desire to destroy this prick was all she felt.

His dark heart was bombarded. Roaring in agony he could feel every cell as it exploded inside him and dissolved into oblivion. His final thought was of regret. Not for his evil deeds, of underestimating the power of a mother protecting her young. He felt her love in every burst of fire until he was no more.

Sookie staggered forward before her knees gave out and she fell to the floor. The pain in her stomach intensified and she tried to pop home, but it was no use. She had used more magic than she ever had before...she was now too weak. Hot tears rolled along her cheeks as she lay in her own blood, helpless. Before long her mind caved under the pain and she surrendered to the darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20- Epilogue

"Oh my god, I think the babies popped her here," Albright exclaimed with pride as Eric and Godric hovered over Sookie's still form.

They had all been in the palace, having felt her abduction. They had been about to set off in search of her...the whole Wiccae army, Nial, Claudine and the vampires, when she had appeared before them.

One touch from Albright had healed any injury and prevented the babies from coming early. Her body had been suffused with peace allowing her to sleep and heal from the emotional scars.

Not wanting to move her while she was still fragile, Eric and Godric had carried her to her old room and watched over her. Albright had joined them a few hours later, having ensured _Nemausus _was defeated and his realm was once again safe. They had been pondering how she had escaped while unconscious since then.

"Seriously? That can't be possible, surely?" Eric had gasped, not wanting to think about the implications of raising a child that could teleport from the womb.

Laughing, Albright slapped Eric on the back, "Possible or not, I think you're going to have your hands full raising my great grandchildren." That had caused them all to smile.

"Do you really think she will be alright? Why isn't she waking?" Godric asked as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek. He kept one hand on her bump, where he could feel both children giving small kicks.

"I do not know how she managed to channel that much power and be unharmed, but it is beyond doubt. My darling Sookie has not only defeated my oldest rival, but also become the first wiccae in nine thousand years to control the old magic. She is weak now, as she recovers, but I assure you. She will be fine. The old magic runs through her and will always protect her."

"What? What is the old magic?" Eric asked nervously. He didn't like the awe he saw shining in the old sorcerer's eyes.

"It is said to be the power of the gods," The whispered answer came from Sookie. Her eyes sprang open and she tried to sit up. Godric stopped her, instead pulling her sideways into his lap as Eric draped her legs over his.

"The gods?" Eric gasped, looking at Sookie with a mix of fear and pride.

"You can't really believe that, Papa?" Sookie was incredulous.

"I do not know if there are gods, child. I do know that the old magic was the _first _magic. It was the power used to create the universe and the royal house of Wiccae used to flow with it. It was how we were chosen to rule in the first place. If you have access to it, and you clearly do from what I saw in that prison cell, you will be strong and healthy- protected your whole life. This power remains a mystery to us, but you will have time to discover all you need to know."

"So," Godric asked, clearing his throat, "we're not worrying about her anymore?"

"No," Albright laughed, "No worries."

Looking up at her vampires with a guilty expression, Sookie smiled before popping out of their arms and over to her desk where she reached for her cell phone...

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Idonea, you bring that phone back to me right now! I am not playing with you, young lady!" Sookie watched as a small girl of five years ran out of the house and into the garden. Her laughter was like bells which hung in the air. Her bright blue eyes, the exact copy of her father's, were bright and intelligent. Her golden hair ran down her back in waves and bounced as she ran away with a wide grin plastered to her face.

Turning to a boy of the same age, with deep green eyes and short auburn hair Sookie sighed. "Kari, will you go grab your sister, please. I need to call Aunty Pythia before your daddies wake up." The little boy smiled up at her with love and devotion. "Okay, Momma. I'll get it," he promised, wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace before turning to the garden.

"Nea, you better come back here! Momma needs that phone and I'm faster than you!" She watched as he half ran, half popped his way over to his sister.

The vision shifted as she watched the two children dance around each other in the sunshine, both powerful in their own way. She felt herself become suffused with understanding. She knew that she was what they had said. She was the lead on the council, all species were at peace and they all looked to her for guidance. Her children were beautiful, loved and safe. It all worked out.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Sookie?" Blinking, Sookie looked over her shoulder at the three men in the room. They all had questions on their faces and worry in their eyes. Grabbing the phone she turned and smiled widely at them. The feelings of joy, contentment and love suffused her and she pushed them out into the bond. "No worries", she promised.

The End

AN: Thank you for reading. I am aware this was a rather abrupt end, but I felt it was best just to finish it rather than drag it out when my heart wasn't in it. There will NOT be any sort of sequel to this story. However, I have begun to write a new Sookie/Eric story. I don't know when I will post as I want to finish it first (so I don't have another episode of months between posts- I hate that.)

Thanks again.

Laura xx


	22. wonderful news

**Wonderful news!**

Greetings to all and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Just wanted to shamelessly let you know that you can find my new book Triquetra Ascension (The Triquetra Trilogy) on Amazon kindle. /author/ljclark

Also, it has been asked if my original fiction will be available in any other form than on Kindle. Unfortunately, at this time, the answer is no. I may look into other formats in the future, but I have agreed to remain exclusively on Amazon for at least the next three months. I don't see this changing anytime soon.

Finally, I am planning on working away at Cure of Being Me, so I hope to update soon. Stay posted.

As always, thanks for reading.

L J Clark xx


End file.
